Lendemain Difficile et Conséquences sous couverture
by tetel.usa
Summary: Ma suite de ce qui aurait pu ce passer après le mariage de Ryan et Jenny . Caskett sous couverture également .
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà comment j'ai imaginée ce qui aurait pu ce passer après le mariage de Ryan à la fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 4 . Tout commence le lendemain au réveil, suite à cette **__**évènement**_ . Tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de la série . Nous pouvons remerciez Andrew Marlowe pour tout ceci .

Kate ouvrit difficilement les yeux , elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête . Elle décida de ne pas bouger du lit, elle s'étira, referma les yeux et se retourna . Elle sursauta quand son bras toucha quelque chose . Elle se redressa rapidement, et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seul . Elle souleva les dras et respira avec difficultés en voyant qu'elle était nu . Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et inspira « _je suis chez moi, c'est déjà ça »_ se dit-elle . Elle devait absolument savoir qui était à côté , elle tenta alors de se souvenir de la veille, mais son mal de crâne l'en empêcha . Elle ne pouvait restait là sans connaître l'identité de cette homme, elle se pencha délicatement par dessus l'épaule du concerné pour apercevoir son visage . Elle reprit sa place paniquée . Il fallait absolument qu'elle se souvienne de la nuit dernière . « _Comment est-ce arrivé_ » Kate n'arrivait pas à le croire . Elle se mit à réfléchir de toute ses forces :

**Flashback**

_- « La cérémonie était vraiment magnifique »_

_- « Oui, ils vont en avoir un souvenir inoubliable, alors il fallait que ce soit magique » répondit-elle . « Même cette salle de réception est incroyable » ._

_Castle la regarda dans les yeux « Dites moi Beckett, c'est à peu près ainsi que vous imaginez le votre n'est-ce pas ? Une belle cérémonie, avec des fleurs dans tout les coins, suivie d'une magnifique réception dans une salle sublime » lui dit-il le sourire au lèvres . Elle but son verre d'une traite, lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui chuchota « Ah si vous saviez » puis elle se leva pour rejoindre Lanie au bar . _

_Après avoir passée plusieurs minute à discuter avec sa meilleur amie elle entendit Espo et Ryan discuter et les vit sourire en montrant quelqu'un du doigt, elle tourna alors la tête dans cette direction et se figea en voyant de qui ils parlaient ._

_- « Tu croit qu'il à une chance avec elle » ?_

_- « Bien sur, c'est une fan, je te pari qu'il n'a même pas besoin de lui offrir un verre avant de la ramener chez lui » ! s'exclama Esposito_

_- « Je prend le pari » s'esclaffa Ryan_

_- « Attend je vais essayer d'aller le convaincre mais ce sera pas difficile elle est super canon »_

_- « Non, non tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir ,il doit prendre l'initiative tout seul sinon je gagne le pari »_

_- « Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il tentera rien, surtout si elle est présente »_

_- « Bon ok, mais t'as pas plus de 5 minute » le prévint l'irlandais ._

_- « Ce sera suffisant » et l'hispanique partit en direction de l'écrivain ._

_Kate était déconnecter, obnubilé par la conversation qu'elle avait intercepter . Elle ne quitta pas le romancier des yeux, guettant le moindre de ses gestes envers la femme avec laquelle il discutait . Lanie l'observa et décida qu'il était temps de lui parlait franchement ._

_- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais » ! s'exclama t-elle . La policière sursauta ._

_- « De quoi tu parles » ? _

_- « De toi et de Writer Boy » dit-elle comme une évidence _

_- « Rien, rien du tout »_

_- « Bah justement qu'est ce que tu attends » Elle la fixa avant de continuer . « T'es là à vérifier tout ce qu'il fait et avec qui, j'ai bien vu ce que ça t'as fait d'entendre les garçons parler de lui et de cette femme . Et ne me dis pas que ça t'es égal . Si tu ne veux pas qu'il prenne du bon temps c'est à toi de réagir » . s'emporta t-elle_

_- « Pourquoi moi » ? demanda Kate_

_- « Mais parce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! Il est là tout les jours à te suivre, attendant un signe de ta part lui montrant que ce n'est pas à sens unique . Alors si tu ne fais rien, si tu reste là à observer ça ne sert à rien d'en vouloir à Castle par la suite » ._

_- « Je … » Mais la métisse la coupa_

_ - « Tu sais que je t'adore, mais je ne supporte pas de te regarder attendre que les choses ce fasse toute seul alors que si tu allait vers lui tu pourrais être tellement heureuse » ._

_C'est à ce moment que Javier revint vers elles :_

_- « Hum, Lanie m'accorderais tu cette danse » ? Demanda t-il en tendant une main vers elle . La concernée l'observa puis jeta un regard à son amie avant d'accepter et de partir sur la piste avec lui . Kate les regarda avant de d'observer à nouveau l'écrivain . Elle le vit partir en direction d'un des balcons en compagnie de cette femme ._

**Fin de Flashback**

Kate se figea en sentant l'homme bouger à ses côtés, allait-il se réveiller . Puis elle sentie sa respiration redevenir régulière . Elle respira à nouveau et continua donc à se remémorait la soirée précédente . Elle reprit donc ou elle c'était arrêtée .

**Flashback**

_Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était assise au bar , peut-être même 1h ou 2 elle ne savait plus vraiment, quand un homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés . _

_- « La place est libre » ?_

_- « Bien sur » répondit-elle en souriant ._

_- « Vous buvez quoi » ?_

_- « Hum, bonne question euh » … elle but une gorgée … « Wisky coca, enfin je crois »_

_- « Vous croyez » ? demanda t-il surpris ._

_- « Je croit que j'ai un peu trop bu pour être sur à 100 % » ria t-elle ._

_- « Alors vous devriez peut-être ralentir ou arrêtez, vous ne pensez pas » ?_

_- « C'est un mariage il faut en profiter » ! s'exclama t-elle . « Et c'est ce que vous faisiez avant de venir vous joindre à moi » . Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil ._

_L'homme l'observa, il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle . Elle remarqua qu'il l'a fixé d'un air étrange ._

_- « Quoi » ?_

_- « Rien, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé en vous voyant que vous soyez le genre de femme à abuser de la boisson » ._

_- « Je ne suis pas saoule, croyez-moi » .« Et on peut toujours se tromper sur les gens, n'est ce pas » ? dit-elle le regardant dans les yeux . _

_- « Pourquoi me dites-vous ça » ?_

_- « Pour rien, c'est juste … à cause ... d'un ami » ._

_- « Vraiment ? Je le connais » ? demanda t-il curieux ._

_- « C'est possible » dit-elle buvant un autre verre « Il connaît tellement de personnes que je ne peu pas vous dire » ._

_- « Et ou est-il » ?_

_- « Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait en compagnie d'une pouff sur un balcons » ._

_- « Oh, mais quel langage châtié . Serait-ce de la jalousie » ? dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres . Elle se mit à rire ._

_- « Moi jalouse d'une fille comme ça » ! s 'exclama t-elle ._

_- « Alors pourquoi cela vous met-il dans cette état » ?_

_Elle but une nouvelle fois son verre cul sec avant de se retourner vers lui . Elle lui caressa la joue avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres . Elle savoura ce moment espérant faire réagir quelqu'un . L'homme la repoussa gentiment même si il n'en avait pas vraiment envie ._

_- « Hum, je … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … vous » … Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse . « Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état de prendre ce genre de décisions » ._

_- « Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous ne m'avez jamais vu saoule, alors que là je n'ai peut-être pas les idées très clair, mais je ne suis pas encore déchirée et je vous assure que je sais très bien ce que je fais » ._

_Kate l'embrassa à nouveau, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher un maximum . Mais il l'a repoussa de nouveau . Elle s'exclama alors :_

_- « Alors vous, vous êtes pas croyable » !_

_- « Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas abuser de la situation » lui dit-il en passant une main sur joue après avoir remis l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille ._

_- « J'ai une idée » dit-elle prenant un verre qu'elle lui tendit « dans ce cas buvez avec moi » ._

_- « Pardon » ?_

_- « Voyons voir si vous tenez l'alcool »_

_- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée »_

_- « Vous avez peur de vous faire battre par une femme c'est ça » ? ria t-elle ._

_- « Alors là, pas du tout »_

_- « Prouvez-le » le provoqua t-elle_

_- « Très bien, dans ce cas » et pour appuyer ses dires il but son verre d'une traite et en demanda un autre ._

**Quelques heures plus tard**

_Ils furent les derniers à quitter la réception, bien éméchés tout les deux, ils prirent un taxi pour ce rendre chez la policière .Une fois la porte fermée elle le plaqua contre le mur . Elle l'embrassa tout en lui enlevant sa veste et en défaisant sa chemise, une fois débarrassée elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse . L'homme décida de prendre les choses en main, il se redressa et la plaqua à son tour contre la porte toute en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres en faisant glisser sa robe sur le sol . Après lui avoir enlevé sa robe il l'a souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre . Il l'a déposa sur le lit et l'a débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui lui restait pendant qu'elle en faisait autant . Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau trouvant un point sensible dans son cou proche de sa clavicule . Elle le renversa pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, elle voulait avoir le dessus mais lui ne l'entendait pas comme ça . C'est ainsi qu'il passèrent leur nuit, à tenter d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre tout en profitant des sensations qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement ._

**Fin du Flashback**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait agit ainsi, aussi impulsivement, ce n'était pas son genre . Kate l'observait dormir . Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre son réveil, espérant ne pas avoir pris la pire décision de sa vie qui pourrait gâcher définitivement la relation stable qu'elle voudrait avoir avec Castle . Perdu dans ses pensées elle sentit soudain l'homme se réveiller . Il s'étira et renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller . Il ne semblait pas savoir ou il se trouvait . Ce qui confirma les craintes de Kate . Elle décida d'agir, elle tapa sur l' épaule de l'homme avec son index . Elle entendit un « _hum » _étouffé par l'oreiller avant qu'il ne lève la tête et s'aperçoivent qu'il n'était seul et surtout qu'il n'était pas chez lui .

- « Hum, euh … bonjour » dit-il . Elle le fixa que pouvait-elle répondre à ça après ce qui c'était passé la veille ...

**à suivre ...**

**Voilà, que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre, l'histoire vous plaît-elle . J'attend vos commentaires .**


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle décida d'agir, elle tapa sur l' épaule de l'homme avec son index . Elle entendit un « hum » étouffé par l'oreiller avant qu'il ne lève la tête et s'aperçoivent qu'il n'était pas seul et surtout qu'il n'était pas chez lui ._

_- « Hum, euh … bonjour » dit-il . Elle le fixa que pouvait-elle répondre à ça après ce qui c'était passé la veille ._

- « Tu as bien dormi » ? demanda Kate peu sur d'elle . Il l'observa essayant de savoir à quoi elle pensait .

- « Oui » dit-il, ne savant pas trop quoi lui dire, ne voulant pas la brusquer « même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on a fait » et il lui sourit . Elle rougit et baissa la tête .

- « Non, ne rougis pas » Il lui releva le visage et la regarda dans les yeux . « Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du … »

- « Non c'est moi ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je … je t'ai bien allumé hier, et ... et tu as essayé mais je savais quoi faire pour te faire boire et pour te faire craquer » .

- « C'est sur » ria t-il . « Alors, … qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant » ? Il appréhendait sa réponse .

- « Je … franchement, je ne sais pas Castle » lui répondit-elle . Puis elle tourna la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur .

- « Pour ma part je ne regrette pas du tout ce qui c'est passé » . Il prit sa main et y déposa un léger baiser . « Et j'espère que toi non plus » . Elle ne répondit pas . Le silence s'installa et Rick décida que désormais, il ne pourrait plus taire ses sentiments . « Ecoute je n'en peux plus de faire semblant ». Surprise par son ton très sérieux, elle le regarda à nouveau . « On se connaît depuis 4 ans maintenant et ça fait pratiquement autant de temps que j'espère que tu me remarque . Pourquoi d'après toi je t'apporte un café tout les matin, tout simplement pour voir un sourire sur ton visage .

- « Castle je … » tenta t-elle mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir .

- « Non écoute, je vais rentrer chez moi, et demain matin je t'apporterai un café comme je le fait toujours . Et à partir de maintenant, je ne te cacherai plus ce que je ressent pour toi, et je te promet, que je vais tout faire pour que toi tu craque » . Pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux, il l'embrassa, elle ne le repoussa pas . Un baiser tendre et passionné pour qu'elle comprenne à qu'elle point il est amoureux . Puis il se leva et l'a laissa là, à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre .

Après le départ de son écrivain, elle se remit sérieusement en question . Lanie avait raison, elle ne peut pas jouer avec lui comme ça . Elle ne peut pas être jalouse dès qu'une femme l'approche, boire plus qu'elle ne le doit par jalousie, lui faire comprendre, puis l'allumer et tout faire pour le faire craquer pour ensuite le repoussé . _Mais suis-je prêtre_ se demanda t-elle . Si elle se lance avec Castle, elle ne pourra pas supporter une rupture et surtout elle ne supporterai pas de le perdre lui et ce qu'il « ont » … enfin avait, jusqu'à hier soir . Elle se mit donc à attendre le lendemain avec impatience mais également avec crainte .

**Le lendemain**

Kate était à son bureau et tentait vainement de terminer ses dossiers . En réalité, elle appréhendait l'arrivée de Castle ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre . Stressée, elle décida d'aller prendre un café . Occupée dans la salle de repos, elle ne vit pas le romancier sortir de l'ascenseur . Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de la policière, lorsqu'il la vit dans la salle de repos . Rick décida de la rejoindre discrètement, à l'abri des regard indiscret . Il entra dans la pièce silencieusement, et profita du fait qu'elle est les cheveux attachés pour venir déposer un baiser dans le cou de celle qu'il aime . Elle sursauta de surprise et fut parcouru de frisson en sentant ses lèvres sur sa nuque . Il posa un café devant elle, en faisant exprès de frôler sa taille avec son bras, avant de finir par déposer un long baiser sur sa joue . Castle se plaça ensuite à côté d'elle, à une distance moins curieuse pour ceux qui pourraient les voir et l'observa .

- « Je t'ai dit que je t'apporterai un café » dit-il en souriant . « Alors tu as passé une bonne journée hier » ?

Elle mit du temps à lui répondre . Elle avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits après ce qu'il venait de lui infliger .

- « Hum, oui , très bonne et toi » ? demanda t-elle avant de prendre le café qu'il lui avait apporté .

- « Oh oui, Alexis était là et m'a harcelé de questions » . Kate se figea « Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne sait pas que j'était avec toi » . Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle est lui chuchota « Mais ma journée aurait été meilleur si on l'avait passé tout les deux » à l'oreille, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre les gars . Elle respira un bon coup et se dirigea à son tour vers son bureau .

- « Alors Ryan, heureux d'être marié » ? demanda castle

- « Comme je l'ai jamais été » répondit l'irlandais . « On part en lune de miel la semaine prochaine » .

- « Et vous Castle vous avait passé une soirée agréable » ? Esposito ajouta un sourire à sa question voulant savoir si il avait terminé la nuit avec la femme sur laquelle lui et Ryan avaient parié .

- « Oh oui très, vous n'avez pas idée » . dit-il lançant un sourire à Kate qui baissa la tête . « Mais je n'était pas avec Tanya si c'est ta question » . Ryan eu un sourire tandis que Kate se demandait qui était Tanya, avant de ce dire que c'était surement elle qui était partit sur un balcon avec Rick . Espo curieux, lui demanda :

- « Bah, avec qui t'es partis alors » ?

- « Qui a dit que j'était avec quelqu'un »

- « Le barman, il a dit à jenny qu'il t'avait vu partir avec une femme, et Espo a pensé que c'était Tanya et qu'il avait gagné son pari » annonça Ryan .

- « Vous pariez sur les femmes avec lesquelles je pourrai coucher » ? questionna l'écrivain en fixant l'hispanique .

- « Euh … bon ok, oui j'ai parié que tu rentrerai avec elle avant-hier soir » .

- « Hum,hum, et bien non, la femme avec qui je suis rentrer était plus … à mon goût, et dans tout les domaines » .

- « Alors ! nous fait pas attendre c'était qui » ? s'impatienta le flic .

- « Espo, » soupira le romancier « un gentleman ne répond pas à ce genre de questions, n'est-ce pas Beckett » ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle .

La policière sursauta .

- « Pardon vous disiez » ?

- "Je disait à notre ami ici présent, qu'un gentleman ne révèle pas le nom de la femme avec laquelle il a passé la nuit, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? A moins que vous ne soyez du même avis, et que vous pensez que je peu en parler librement …"

- « Non » le coupa t-elle, il souria de toute ses dents et elle eut une soudaine envie de le frapper, mais cela serait suspect . « Enfin, non je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, et si vous pensez le contraire les gars, vous êtes loin d'être des gentleman » .

- « Alors j'en suis un pour vous, c'est bon à savoir » dit-il fier de lui . Elle soupira exaspérée .

- « Tu as donc rajouter une conquête de plus à ton tableau hier soir » ajouta Ryan .

Kate se figea . C'est exactement la question à laquelle la policière n'avait pas de réponse . Castle essayait-il de la faire craquer pour pouvoir recoucher avec elle ou voulait-il réellement construire quelque chose . Et elle attendait sa réponse .

- « Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas » répondit-il . Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle espérait qu'il allait dire, et cette réponse ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair, ce qui l'énerva .

- « Bon, vous avez fini tout les trois, et vous deux, vous n'avez pas du boulot » dit-elle agaçait par la conversation et les insinuations de l'écrivain .

Les deux inspecteurs rejoignirent leurs bureau tandis que Castle s'installa dans sa chaise à côté du sien, avant de lui répondre très sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux :

- « Oh non lieutenant, je ne fait que commencé » . Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de replonger dans sa paperasse .

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à tout faire pour ne pas lever les yeux vers lui, ce qui s'avéra être plus dur qu'elle ne pouvait le penser . Puis _enfin_ se dit-elle, son téléphone sonna .

- « Beckett … Quel adresse ? … Très bien, on arrive » . Elle raccroche . « Les gars, on à un meurtre sur Lexington Avenue à l'angle de la 52è rue » .

Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent en direction de la scène de crime . Rick remarqua que Kate faisait semblant d'être concentrée sur la route pour ne pas avoir à parler .

- « Tu ne serais pas une très bonne actrice »

- « Je te demande pardon » ?

- « Tu crois que je vois pas à quoi tu joue, depuis qu'on est partit tu fait tout pour ne pas me parler »

- « … »

- « C'est bien ce que je disait »

Arrivée au feu elle freina brusquement .

- « Maintenant ça suffit, tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler après t'es petites insinuations de tout à l'heure .

- « Je t'ai dit hier que je ferait tout pour … »

- « Oui je sais ce que tu m'a dit, j'était là je te rappel . Mais je ne supporte pas ton attitude avec les gars . Il y a un différence entre la vie privée et la vie professionnel, il serait temps que tu l'apprenne » .

Il l'observa, alors comme ça elle s'en prenait à lui .

- « Oh mais je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas . Mais toi il serait temps que tu comprenne que je ne n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter . C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi pendant la réception du mariage de Ryan . C'est toi qui ne m'as pas repoussé hier matin quand je t'ai embrassé et aujourd'hui tu voudrais faire comme si de rien n'était . C'est trop facile ça . Tu as une décision à prendre et là tu t'en prend à moi parce que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne vais pas te faciliter les choses, qu'est ce que tu crois . Je te le répète, c'est fini, je ne cacherai plus ce que je ressent pour toi, pas après ce qui c'est passé . Alors ne crois pas que je vais continuer à attendre patiemment que tu te décide .

Kate était stupéfaite, il ne lui avait jamais parler comme ça, aussi brutalement, s'en prendre de gant . Elle venait de découvrir une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez l'écrivain . Lui qui était toujours attentionné, doux et gentils, il sait aussi apparemment comment faire pour prendre le dessus et ce faire respecter quand il veut s'imposer . Elle le fixait, totalement incapable de prendre la parole après le ton qu'il venait d'employé, quand un klaxon se fit entendre . Elle tourna la tête, le feu était vert . Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole le reste du trajet, de toute façon, Beckett était trop abasourdie pour parler .

Arrivé sur la scène de crime, ils se dirigèrent vers la légiste .

- « Alors Lanie , qu'est ce qu'on a » ?

- « Femme , la trentaine et après mon analyse préliminaire je dirait qu'elle s'est bien battu avec son agresseur . Elle à des résidus sous les doigt mais pour l'instant je ne peut pas définir ce que c'est . Comme vous pouvez le voir la cause de la mort à l'air évidente, une balle dans la tête, mais je ne pourrai le confirmer qu'une fois l'autopsie terminée » .

- « Qui est-ce » ?

- « Aucune idée »

- « Comment ça » ?

- « Notre victime n'a plus aucun papier sur elle, on lui a prit son portefeuille, son portable et tous ce qui nous aurais aidé à l'identifier . Le reste de son sac à été récupéré » intervint Ryan .

- « Espo et moi avons peut-être une piste, nous devons vérifier mais on vous tient au courant » .

- « Attend je viens avec vous » s'exclama l'écrivain .

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent les lieux laissant la légiste seul avec la policière . Ne supportant pas le silence qui commençait à s'installer, elle décida d'intervenir en retournant vers les voitures .

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a »

- « Rien pourquoi » répondit Kate

- "D'habitude Castle à déjà de nombreuses théories farfelues, alors que là, je n'ai même pas entendu le son de sa voix . Et, excuse moi mais il est toujours collé à toi, il cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour te suivre n'importe ou, puis comme par hasard, là il part avec les garçons sans te dire une parole . Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Kate, qu'est-ce qui ce passe » ?

- "Je … on …"

- « C'est à cause de la femme avec qui il a quitté la réception . Jenny m'en a parlé » dit-elle voyant le regard interrogateur de la policière .

- « On peut dire ça » .

- « Je t'ai prévenu à la soirée, mais tu ne m'a pas écouté, encore une fois »

- « Lanie, c'est moi »

- « Oui ça c'est sur, c'est toi qui empêche que les choses évolues entre vous et qui … » Beckett la coupa .

- « C'est moi la femme avec qui il a quitté la réception » ! s'exclama t-elle .

Lanie n'arrivait plus à parler elle était (pour parler vulgairement) sur le cul, elle n'en revenait pas de la révélation de son amie .

- « Hum et alors vous en êtes ou maintenant »

- « Je ne sais pas »

Kate expliqua à la légiste la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, de sa conversation avec Rick au réveil, en passant par la façon dont il l'a torturé jusqu'à sa réaction dans la voiture .

- « Il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main et qu'il s'énerve un peu . Je suis désolée, ma chérie mais je suis d'accord avec lui, il temps que tu prenne une décision . Il fallait bien à un moment ou un autre que les choses changent entre vous, c'était évident » .

- « C'est juste que … j'ai peur »

- « De quoi » ?

- « De lui, de ce qu'il ressent, je ne suis même pas sur à 100% de ce que lui veut . Me faire craquer juste pour recoucher avec moi ou … » elle fut coupé .

- « Moi je suis sur à 100% que si il fait tout ça, c'est uniquement dans le but que tu comprenne qu'il n'arrêtera pas avant que tu vous laisse une chance à tout les deux de construire quelque chose ensemble . Une relation sérieuse et stable » .

- « Bon il faut que j'y aille, ... merci Lanie, tu m'aide toujours beaucoup et … »

- « T'inquiète, je garde ça pour moi c'est promis » dit-elle, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de monter dans sa voiture » .

Kate reprit donc la route vers le commissariat seul, en se posant des questions . Et elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle se lance, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui indéfiniment, elle était prête maintenant grâce à sa thérapie . Mais elle devait également être honnête et lui avoué la vérité, et c'est ça, qui l'effrayait le plus, qu'elle allait être sa réaction en découvrant qu'elle lui avait menti . Elle devait lui parler et rapidement, dès qu'ils pourraient être seul ...

à suivre

Voilà, que pensez vous de ce deuxième chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Et elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle se lance, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui indéfiniment, elle était prête maintenant grâce à sa thérapie . Mais elle devait également être honnête et lui avouer la vérité, et c'est ça, qui l'effrayait le plus . Qu'elle allait être sa réaction en découvrant qu'elle lui avait menti . Elle devait lui parler et rapidement, dès qu'ils pourraient être seuls ..._

De retour au commissariat depuis un moment, elle attendait le retour de ses équipiers avec impatience, et un, en particulier. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas arriver avec les gars.

- « Alors cette piste, qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert » leur demanda t-elle.

- « Pas grand chose malheureusement. Il y avait une carte dans les restes du sac à main. Nous pensions quand n'allant dans cet établissement, nous pourrions avoir l'identité de la victime, mais ça n'a rien donné. On en est toujours au même point » expliqua Esposito.

Puis Kate attendit un peu avant de poser la question qui l'a démangeait depuis leur retour.

- « Mm … Castle n'est pas revenu avec vous » ?

- « Non Tanya l'a appelée pour savoir s'il voulait boire un verre, on l'a déposé en ville » Ryan regarda le latino et continua « Si ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il est rentré l'autre soir, pourquoi la rejoindre en ville ? »

- « Peut-être qu'il va la suivre chez elle pour finir la soirée en beauté cette fois » ria t-il.

- « Vous commencez à me taper sur le système à parler de la vie de Castle, alors allez jouer les commères ailleurs » s'emporta la policière, en colère contre cet écrivain de malheur.

Beckett n'arrivait pas à y croire. Monsieur lui fait de grandes déclarations, et dans les heures qui suivent il boit tranquillement en compagnie d'autres femmes. Comment peut-il imaginer qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance ? Qu'elle est envie de se lancer avec lui ? _Quel petit enfoiré !_ pensa t-elle.

Fulminant un peu plus contre Rick au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Kate et ses compères passèrent l'après-midi à chercher n'importe quelles pistes qui pourraient les aider à découvrir l'identité de leur victime. Malheureusement, leurs recherches ne menaient nulle part . Puis Lanie apporta ce dont il avait besoin.

- « J'ai quelque chose pour vous »

- « On t'écoute » répondit aussitôt Espo en venant se poster à ses côtés, ce qui fit sourire Kate.

- « Pour commencer, la cause de la mort est belle et bien la balle qu'elle a reçu en pleine tête. Le bilan toxicologique est revenu négatif, et elle a bien aussi griffé son agresseur. Malheureusement les résidus de peau qu'elle avait sous les ongles ne m'ont cependant pas aidé, le coupable n'est pas dans nos fichiers » . Kate la fixa.

- « Euh … C'est ça que tu appelles avoir quelque chose pour nous » ?

- « J'allais y venir, notre victime à un tatouage, et pas n'importe lequel » dit-elle en tendant une photo du petit symbole . J'ai fait quelques petites recherches pour être sûre, mais c'est bien ce que vous pensez »

- « Alors il y a deux possibilités, soit cette femme faisait partie de la mafia, soit elle était une membre habituelle de leur casino à Las Végas » . Tous se retournèrent surpris de l'arrivée de Gates.

- « Vous avez raison Capitaine, mais je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde option. Le tatouage des mafieux de Las Végas est un peu différent » expliqua Kate.

- « En effet, je suis d'accord avec vous, et il n'y a qu'un casino, d'après mes souvenirs où ce tatouage est encore fait aux clients VIP » continua leur chef.

- « Clients VIP » ? Espo observa les deux femmes.

- « Oui, les clients ayant énormément à dépenser sont aussitôt remarqués par les propriétaires de ce casino, qui sont depuis des décennies des membres de la famille mafieuse de la ville » expliqua Gates « Aucune piste concernant l'identité » ?

- « Non Capitaine »

- « Très bien, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une façon d'en apprendre davantage, il va falloir y aller sous couverture. Cependant, c'est en dehors de notre juridiction, il faut donc demander l'appui du FBI . Et je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont me dire ». Puis elle retourna dans son bureau et ils l'observèrent avoir de sérieuses discussions au téléphone.

N'ayant toujours aucune piste en début de soirée les trois policiers quittèrent le commissariat. Kate n'était pas très sereine en rentrant chez elle. Elle se demandait où était Castle, ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. Elle passa la soirée à se demander si elle devait ou non l'appeler. Elle ne le fit pas, sachant qu'il serait bien trop heureux si elle lui téléphonait pour le savoir. Finalement, elle se coucha de bonne heure en pensant à son écrivain et même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle bouillonnait de jalousie.

**Le lendemain**

Peu de monde était arrivé quand Kate sortit de l'ascenseur. Espo et Ryan arrivèrent peu de temps après elle. Gates, une fois tous présents, leur expliqua qu'un agent du FBI n'allait pas tarder à les briefer sur la situation. Kate sentit une petite vague de colère l'envahir en voyant Castle arriver et s'approcher de son bureau.

- « Bonjour lieutenant » en lui tendant un café.

Elle l'ignora, ne toucha pas au gobelet qu'il venait de déposer sur son bureau et prit la direction de la salle de repos pour se faire un café elle-même. Surpris, il l'a suivie du regard avant de la rejoindre.

- « Tu penses que je l'ai empoisonné » dit-il en entrant à son tour dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte. Il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, mais elle esquiva avant de s'installer sur l'une des chaises.

- « Alors » dit-elle.

- « Alors quoi » ? la questionna t-il.

- « Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec ... comment c'est son nom déjà … ah oui Tanya » demanda Kate en accentuant sur le prénom.

- « Oh … Mais tu es jalouse » dit-il en souriant.

- « Moi … et puis quoi encore ».

- « Si, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ne nie pas. Enfin, c'était la réaction que j'espèrais, je vois que mon plan a fonctionné à merveille ».

- « Pardon, ton plan ? » .

- « Oui, je n'ai pas vu Tanya hier soir ». Il sourit davantage en voyant l'expression qu'elle affichait. « Non, c'était Alexis au téléphone, c'est elle que j'ai rejoint en ville. Mais je l'ai fait croire aux gars, parce que je savais que tu leur demanderais où j'étais quand tu ne m'aurais pas vu arriver avec eux. Je voulais tout simplement te rendre jalouse, pour que tu comprennes que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je passe du temps avec d'autres femmes » .

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, _quel petit … _elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots. Alors comme ça, il s'amusait à raconter des bobards pour la rendre jalouse. Elle se leva, s'approcha lentement de lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'épaule.

- « Aïe ! Mais ça n'va pas, t'es malade » ! cria t-il.

- « Tu t'amuses bien à te moquer de moi on dirait, mais je te préviens je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente »

- « Mais c' n'est pas à toi que j'ai menti » elle le frappa de nouveau.

- « Aïe ! Mais arrête » !

- « C'est tout comme en tout cas »

- « Mm … » Ils sursautèrent. Euh … je n'vous dérange pas trop » ?

- « Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a Lanie ? »

- « L'agent spécial du FBI est arrivé » .

Kate sortit donc de la salle en suivant Lanie, Castle sur ses talons qui continuait de frotter son épaule .

- « Bonjour à tous, je suis l'Agent Lee. Voilà, nous allons coopérer sur cette enquête à la seule condition que vous nous aidiez à faire tomber Robert Soriani, le grand patron de la mafia de Las Végas. Est-ce que quelqu'un est en désaccord avec cette condition ?… Non … très bien. Votre victime s'appelait Brooke spencer, elle sortait jusqu'à sa disparition il y a quelques jours avec le fils cadet de la famille, Thomas « Tomy » Soriani. Nous pensons qu'elle a pu découvrir certaines choses que les Soriani ne voulaient pas ébruiter, et ce serait la raison pour laquelle ils lui auraient mis une balle dans la tête.

- « Pourquoi son corps a t'il été retrouvé à New York » ? intervint Beckett.

- « C'est leur truc pour éloigner les soupçons, nous avons toujours retrouvé toutes les personnes qu'ils ont ou ont fait éliminer, dans d'autres états très éloignés du Nevada, parfois même au Mexique ».

- « Donc vous pensez que notre assassin est un membre de la famille, un de leurs hommes de main ou une personne de leur entourage ». demanda la policière.

- « En effet, c'est ce que tout porte à croire » répondit l'agent.

- « Ce ne sera pas trop difficile de rechercher notre tueur et de faire tomber Robert Soriani en même temps car avec un peu de chance, les deux sont liés » continua t-elle.

- « Bien, maintenant concernant les personnes qui seront sous couverture… » . Castle se figea, il n'en revenait pas, il était question d'infiltration et de mafia et il ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Kate le remarqua, se pencha vers lui et lui susurra « Et oui, tu as voulu faire le malin hier, hein, et bien tu as loupé le plus important et … » .

Gates l'a coupa, Kate n'avait pas entendu l'agent demander un endroit plus tranquille, et s'était encore moins aperçue que Lanie et les gars suivaient l'agent et Gates dans son bureau.

- « Je disais donc, les deux personnes qui se rendront là-bas sous couverture n'auront aucun appui sur place, le moindre micro et la moindre oreillette seraient immédiatement remarqués. Lieutenant Beckett, nous avons convenu que vous et Monsieur Castle partiraient ensemble pour cette infiltration »

- « C'est super ! » s'exclama le romancier.

- « Ce n'est pas possible » s'exclama la policière.

- « Pourquoi ? » s'interroga l'agent.

- « Parce que Castle n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine »

- « Bien sur que si » s'emporta Castle.

- « Pas dans ce genre de situation, en collaboration avec la police et le FBI » répliqua Kate.

- « Lieutenant, le week-end prochain, le fils ainé Ed Soriani se marie, et durant toute cette semaine le casino va être envahi par de jeunes couples fiancés ou en lune de miel. Il n'y a pas meilleure occasion. Surtout que Monsieur Castle est célèbre, ils sauront tout de suite qu'il a le compte en banque nécessaire et qu'il est également réputé pour ses nombreuses aventures. Tout le monde vous prendra pour sa nouvelle conquête » . Kate n'appréciait vraiment pas les termes employés, et Castle se sentit beaucoup moins à l'aise à l'écoute de son passé de coureur, en particulier devant-elle.

- « Très bien » déclara t-elle « Quand commencerons-nous l'infiltration ? ».

- « Votre avion décolle demain à 6h et vous serez à Las Végas aux alentours de 10h30/11h ». « Bon courage et bonne chance. Capitaine Gates, ravi de vous avoir rencontré ».

Une fois que l'agent spécial fût parti, tous se préparèrent au futur départ de Castle et Beckett, mais chacun à leur façon. Espo et Ryan n'étaient pas très rassurés de laisser Kate partir sans personne pour couvrir ses arrières, excepté Castle. Lanie se faisait autant de soucis, mais elle avait confiance en sa meilleure amie, et ne cessait de répéter à Kate d'en profiter pour se rapprocher de l'écrivain, en n'oubliant pas de lui rappeler qu'elle lui devrait des détails croustillants sur son séjour à leur retour.

En fin d'après-midi, voyant qu'elle préparait ses affaires, Rick s'approcha :

- « Je te raccompagne » ?

- « Je ne sais pas, tu ne dois pas aller voir Tanya ou je ne sais qui ? » répondit-elle.

- « D'accord, j'ai compris, je te l'accorde, ce n'était pas malin de ma part de faire croire que je l'ai rejoint hier soir … »

- « Non, tu crois » ? ajouta t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- « Je suis désolé, je voulais juste que … je voulais que tu craques. Si j'ai fait ça, encore une fois c'est parce que je veux être avec toi »

- « Et tu crois vraiment que c'est en faisant des trucs de ce style que tu vas y arriver » ?

- « J'en sais rien » s'emporta t-il « Je ne sais jamais quoi dire, ni quoi faire de bien quand ça te concerne. Alors je fais des trucs stupides et après je le regrette » .

- « Bon Castle, je suis fatiguée et demain nous partons de bonne heure, alors je vais rentrer et me coucher d'accord . Et un conseil, si tu veux qu'un jour on est une chance ne me refait plus jamais ça » .

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, tout deux avec des regrets. Castle pour la stupidité dont-il avait fait preuve et Beckett pour avoir été aussi froide avec lui. Il méritait qu'elle se venge mais pas qu'elle soit aussi dure.

**Lendemain Aéroport JFK - 5h55**

Tout juste installés dans leur siège à bord de l'appareil, Castle était déjà excité comme une puce à l'idée de commencer cette nouvelle mission.

- « Allez Kate , ça va être génial » .

- « Si tu le dis » elle était toujours blessée dans son amour propre après le plan qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour la rendre jalouse.

- « Mais oui ! Un casino, des mafieux et un meurtre à élucider, c'est la meilleure enquête qu'on ait jamais eu » .

- « Justement, un peu de respect pour la victime. Et je te rappelle que sur ce coup là nous sommes seuls, aucun secours en cas de pépins et personne pour surveiller nos arrières » .

Il se tut, visiblement elle ne partageait pas son point de vue. Le vol commença donc dans le silence, aucun d'eux ne parlèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une hôtesse.

- « Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose Monsieur Castle » ? dit-elle en glissant sa main sur son bras .

Kate l'observa, _elle ne manque pas d'air celle-là_ pensa t-elle.

- « Euh oui, je souhaiterais une bouteille d'eau et des cacahuètes s'il vous plait » répondit-il avec un sourire tandis que l'hôtesse remontait lentement sa main vers son épaule.

- « Je vous apporte ça tout de suite »

Puis Rick s'aperçut que Beckett l'observait toujours.

- « Quoi » ?

- « Oh rien, mais elle c'est sûr qu'elle ne veut pas une bouteille d'eau et des cacahuètes »

- « Quoi » ? répéta t-il de nouveau, ce qui agaça Kate. Elle imita donc l'hôtesse en accentuant chaque mot :

- « Vous désirez quelque chose Monsieur Castle »

- « Mais elle m'a juste demandé ce que je voulais, c'est son travail »

- « Oh oui bien sûr, c'est son travail, c'est bizarre je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu faire glisser ses doigts sur le bras des autres passagers, elle ne m'a même pas demandé si moi je voulais quelque chose. Mais bon pas étonnant, encore une fan qui t'a reconnu vu qu'elle connaît ton nom » .

- « J'n'y crois pas » s'exclama t-il.

- « Quoi » ?

- « Tu es jalouse »

- « Non » !

- « Pas à moi s'il te plaît. Et puis tu n'as aucune raison de l'être car elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. La seule que je veuille est à coté de moi » lui dit-il en souriant.

- « Si tu le dis, mais je ne suis pas jalouse »

- « Bien sûr »

- « Arrête tu m'énerves » dit-elle, agaçée d'avoir réagi comme ça .

Le reste du vol se passa comme il avait commencé, dans le silence.

Après l'atterrissage, Kate voyant l'hôtesse arriver vers Rick, pris instinctivement la main de Castle en lui jetant un petit regard genre _« approche et t'en prends une !»_.

- « Tiens c'est nouveau, on se tient la main maintenant, mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire » dit-il en souriant.

- « Autant commencer à jouer les amoureux maintenant, on ne sait pas qui nous regarde » dit-elle.

Puis ils sortirent de l'aéroport et Rick s'exclama :

- « Bienvenue à Las Végas ma chérie » ! …

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Je tient également à remercier laetitialfw, avec sa participation pour la relecture et la correction de ce chapitre .**


	4. Chapter 4

_- « Autant commencer à jouer les amoureux maintenant, on ne sait pas qui nous regarde » dit-elle. _

_Puis ils sortirent de l'aéroport et Rick s'exclama :_

_« Bienvenue à Las Végas ma chérie » ! …_

Elle serra sa main de toutes ses forces.

- « Appelle-moi encore _« ma chérie » _quand nous sommes seuls, et la prochaine fois je te casse les doigts » lui susurra t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille avec un sourire.

Ils prirent ensuite un taxi pour se rendre dans ce fameux casino où Castle avait déjà réservé une suite . Arrivés sur place, ils avancèrent vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- « Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre ».

- « Oui, à quel nom » ?

- « Richard Castle » .

- « En effet, vous avez réservé une de nos suites nuptiales »

Kate s'approcha et écrasa l'un de ses talons sur le pied de Rick.

- « Une suite nuptiale ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu mon amour » dit-elle tout en continuant à piétiner son pied.

Castle se retenant de pousser un cri et ayant du mal à lui répondre à cause de la douleur dit :

- « Mm … Tu sais bien que … Mm … que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te surprendre et … te rendre folle de moi ».

- « oh oui je sais » sourit-elle tout en écrasant encore son pauvre pied ».

L'hôtesse les regardait en souriant, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser tout les deux.

- « Voilà votre carte d'accès Monsieur Castle ».

- « Je vous remercie » répondit-il en prenant la carte qu'elle lui tendait .

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les ascenseurs, Rick ayant encore du mal à marcher après ce que Kate venait de lui faire. Une fois seuls dans l'élévateur, elle le frappa à nouveau sur l'épaule.

- « Aïe ! Mais c'est une manie chez toi de me frapper ! » s'exclama t-il.

- « Seulement quand tu le mérites, la suite nuptiale hein ».

- « Oui, j'aurais peut-être pu te prévenir ».

- « Peut-être ? »

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, Beckett tenta de reculer mais se retrouva vite contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- « Pourquoi ça t'embête à ce point, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir résister dans une chambre faite pour être romantique ? »

Il posa ses mains sur la paroi de chaque côté de son visage. Elle se sentit piégée mais réagit rapidement.

- « Moi peur », lentement elle remonta sa main sur son visage, elle le caressa et tira soudainement sur son oreille. Il lâcha un petit cri.

-« Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête s'il te plaît … pomme, pomme ! »

- « Je ne supporte pas ce genre de petite surprise, c'est tout » dit-elle avant de le relâcher.

Une fois arrivés, il ne purent retenir un petit _whaou . _La chambre était remplie de bougies allumées ainsi que de pétales de rose qui jonchaient un lit immense en forme de cœur, et la vue _ohlala _se disait Kate, une vue d'ensemble de toute la ville de Las Vegas.

- « Cette vue est magnifique » dit-il en s'approchant des fenêtres .

- « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ».

Ils s'installèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires jusqu'à ce que Castle s'installe sur le lit.

- « Tu fais quoi ? »

- « Je teste mon lit »

- « Oh tu veux dire que tu testes MON lit. Comme tu es un parfait gentleman, toi tu vas dormir sur CE canapé »

- « Mais ça n'va pas, et puis ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on partagera TON lit » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire.

- « … »

- « Bah alors, tu ne sais pas quoi dire » rit-il, Castle se leva et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Cette fois Kate ne recula pas. « Tu ne sais pas si tu pourras te retenir si on dort côte à côte ».

- « Hum, non j'ai surtout peur pour toi » répondit-elle.

- « Peur pour moi ? »

- « Oui parce que, si tu ne peux pas te retenir, je sais que tu prendras une balle » lui dit-elle dans un sourire en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son torse avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard, **

Rick était parti au casino tandis que Kate se promenait pour repérer les lieux . Après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment, elle décida de rejoindre Rick. Elle sourit à la vue de tout ces couples heureux qui remplissaient le casino. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de jeux, Beckett chercha son partenaire, mais la salle était immense. Elle le trouva finalement à une table de Black Jack entouré par des femmes beaucoup trop jolies à son goût. Elle se décida donc très rapidement de réagir en le voyant rire avec elles tandis que ces femmes se rapprochaient de plus en plus pour venir le coller.

- « Rick, et si on n'allait se balader tous les deux » dit-elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou et en posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en se collant à son dos. Il sursauta.

- « Kate » dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle « Euh je viens juste de m'installer à cette table et … »

Elle l'embrassa, Rick se sentit défaillir, il rêvait tellement de pouvoir l'embrasser qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire . Elle se recula, déposa un autre rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire et de lui dire d'une voix mielleuse :

- « S'il te plaît mon chéri ».

- « Euh … oui d'accord, si tu veux ».

Il se leva, salua les jeunes femmes en sa compagnie qui semblaient déçues et suivit Beckett tandis que celle-ci glissait sa main dans la sienne tout en leurs jetant un regard noir.

- « C'était pourquoi ça ? »

- « Je joue mon rôle de jeune fiancée devant les autres c'est tout »

- « Mm,mm et … si j'avais été attablé avec des hommes tu aurais réagi de la même manière ? »

- « Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être … s'ils se collaient à toi et que tu te collais à eux … sûrement » dit-elle se moquant tandis qu'il faisait une petite moue.

- « Pourquoi cette réaction ? »

_Parce que tu es à moi et que je ne supporte pas que toutes ces femmes s'approchent trop près de toi _pensa t-elle.

- « Je te l'ai dit, toute fiancée se doit de surveiller son homme » .

- « Mm,mm »

- « Quoi ?»

- « C'est pour ça que tu me tiens encore la main alors que nous sommes seuls » dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle retira rapidement sa main. Comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu clairement à Rick concernant ses intentions envers lui.

- « Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire j'aime tenir ta main » lui dit-il.

Soudain elle se figea. Elle lui mentait encore. Il ne savait pas qu'elle se souvenait. Kate recommença à douter. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle avait peur de se lancer et d'accepter d'être en couple avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas dire _oui_ tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité à propos de sa déclaration lors de l'enterrement... et cette vérité l'effrayait. Voudra t-il encore d'elle lorsqu'il saura ? Elle avait bien trop peur de le perdre.

- « A quoi penses-tu » demanda Rick alors qu'ils approchaient d'un des restaurants.

- « Oh rien de spécial, je trouve juste cet endroit magnifique ».

- « Oui c'est vrai qu'ici tout est splendide, tu veux aller dîner ? »

- « Toi, as-tu faim » ?

Il acquiesça.

- « Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Après le dîner, ils montèrent se préparer pour la soirée organisée par le casino. Rick était prêt et attendait que Beckett sorte de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il se figea. A force d'être fixée, Kate se posa des questions.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est la robe ou … »

- « Non ! Tu … tu es parfaite, vraiment … vraiment merveilleuse ». Elle se mit à rougir .

- « Et bien, tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais, mais Rick … » Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas il demanda.

- « Quoi » ?

- « Ferme la bouche » dit-elle en se moquant.

Voyant qu'elle ne cessait de rire, il contourna le lit, s'approcha d'elle et la souleva.

- « Non repose-moi ! repose-moi ! »

- « Tu te moques de moi alors je me venge » dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- « N'y pense même pas ou je te jure que je te tue » dit-elle se tordant dans tous les sens .

- « C'est fou ce que tu me fais peur » rit-il. Castle posa Kate dans la baignoire tout en la menaçant de la pomme de douche qu'il venait de saisir.

- « Tu n'as pas intérêt … »

- « Sinon quoi » ? la coupa t-il . « Tu sais j'ai juste à appuyer sur un bouton »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux » ?

- « Des excuses »

- « Très bien, je suis désolée » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Ce n'est pas convaincant » .

- « Tu veux que je dise quoi de plus ? »

- « Réfléchis, tu vas trouver, mais soit convaincante ou alors » dit-il en montrant le jet.

_Il veut jouer à ça, on va jouer_ pensa t-elle. Kate passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha.

- « Je suis désolée de m'être moquée, je n'aurais pas dû, surtout que c'est un compliment, non » ? Il fit _oui _de la tête incapable de répondre à cause de leur proximité. « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas » Il fit _non_ . Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, mais dévia au dernier moment sur sa joue . Rick était comme anesthésié, au point qu'il comprit ce qui se passait que lorque Kate brandit le jet vers lui.

- « Alors, on ne veut plus jouer tout d'un coup » dit-elle en souriant devant la grimace de Castle. « Tu as de la chance, on va être en retard, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

Arrivés dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar .

- « Tu n'as pas des souvenirs qui remontent » demanda t-il une fois installés . Elle fronça les sourcils . « Un bar, une réception, assis côte à côte » . Elle comprit où il venait en venir .

- « A vrai dire non pas spécialement, mais n'aie pas trop d'espérance concernant la fin de soirée » .

Puis un homme vint vers eux.

- « Monsieur Castle, quelle a été ma surprise en apprenant qu'une célébrité serait présente cette semaine. Je suis Ed Soriani, cet établissement est à moi » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Oh vous savez, on m'a recommandé ce casino alors j'ai décidé de venir avec ma fiancée ».

Ed tendit une main à Beckett qu'elle serra avant de se présenter.

- « Katherine »

- « Ravi de faire votre connaissance, serait-ce impoli de ma part de vous demander qui a pu faire assez d'éloges sur mon casino pour que vous veniez ici ».

- « Brooke Spencer » répondit Kate, « c'est une vieille amie à moi et lorsqu'elle a appris que nous étions fiancés, elle m'a conseillé de faire une réservation pour cette semaine spéciale » .

- « Oh Brooke, c'est assez étonnant ».

- « Pourquoi cela » ? demanda Castle.

- « Et bien, vu la façon dont les choses se sont finies avec mon frère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait encore conseiller mon établissement .

- « Tomy est votre frère, c'est fou elle me parle tellement de lui et elle ne m'a même pas dit que tout cela était à vous et encore moins qu'ils avaient rompu . J'n'arrive pas à y croire, elle t'en avait parlé à toi » ? Castle fit _non _de la tête .

- « Quoique ça fait quelques jours qu'on n'a plus de ces nouvelles, leur rupture est récente » ?

- « Ce sont les affaires de mon frère vous savez, je ne m'en mêle pas, ou le moins possible en tout cas ».

- « Oui je comprends, tu me feras penser à l'appeler quand nous seront remontés » dit-elle en regardant Castle . Il fit _oui_ de la tête.

- « Si vous lui parlez, remerciez-la de ma part ».

- « Bien sûr » répondit Rick .

- « Bon je vais devoir vous laisser, passez une bonne soirée et Monsieur Castle que diriez-vous de passer la journée avec moi et quelques amis demain. Enfin si ça ne vous pose pas de problème bien entendu ? » dit-il en jetant un regard vers Kate.

- « Oh euh ... »

- « Non, je serais ravi » répondit Castle.

- « Parfait, dans ce cas à demain et profitez bien de cette soirée » dit Ed tout en s'éloignant.

Kate le tapa sur l'épaule.

- « Et ! Mais tu as un problème avec mes épaules, c'n'est pas possible ».

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire » Il la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

- « Tu viens d'accepter de passer la journée avec une bande de tueurs » chuchota t-elle .

- « Oui, mais c'est pour ça qu'on est là non. Et puis pour l'instant on ne sait pas si c'est lui ».

- « Et alors, ça reste le fils d'un mafieux, tu n'es pas flic je te rappelle et toi tu acceptes comme ça de partir avec lui sans moi »

- « Premièrement, je sais me défendre sans toi contrairement à ce que tu crois et je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois là... constamment présente pour me protéger » s'énerva t-il. Deuxièmement, si on est là c'est pour découvrir qui est l'assassin et pour faire tomber son père... et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir c'est en me rapprochant du fils. Et enfin, si tu étais vraiment honnête avec toi-même, tu comprendrais que si tu réagis comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne seras pas là pour me surveiller mais parce que tu as peur pour moi, parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi » .

Kate était figée, il était en colère. Castle lui en voulait de ne pas lui faire confiance sur ce coup là . Puis voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, il se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

- « Tu sais quoi, je suis fatigué avec le vol et tout . Je monte me coucher ». Et il quitta la salle en la laissant.

Elle avait fait une erreur et il avait raison. Si elle avait réagi de cette manière c'est parce qu'elle avait eu peur en le voyant accepter comme ça . Elle ne serait pas là pour lui venir en aide si les choses tournaient mal, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qui lui arrive quelque chose. Elle devait aller s'excuser. Kate but son verre avant de partir le rejoindre. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle le vit installer dans un des transats de la terrasse. Elle s'approcha silencieusement. Il dormait déjà, elle alla donc se changer avant de se coucher à son tour dans le lit...

A suivre ...

Que pensez-vous de cette suite ?

Merci à laetitialfw encore une fois, qui relit et corrige les chapitres .


	5. Chapter 5

_Elle devait aller s'excuser. Kate but son verre avant de partir le rejoindre. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle le vit installer dans un des transat de la terrasse, elle s'approcha silencieusement. Il dormait déjà, elle alla donc se changer avant de se coucher à son tour dans le lit… _

**Lendemain **

Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux, la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Castle lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se tourna et regarda sur la terrasse, mais elle s'aperçut que Rick n'y était plus. Elle prit son portable pour savoir l'heure, 9 h passées, puis elle se rendit compte que l'eau de la douche coulait. _Au moins il n'est pas parti pour ne pas avoir à te parler, c'est déjà ça_ pensa t-elle.

Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain. Il vit qu'elle était réveillée, ils se regardèrent puis le romancier prit la parole.

- « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda t-il.

- « Mm, oui et toi ? ».

- « Oh … j'ai connu de meilleure nuit ».

Beckett décida qu'il était temps de lui parler, elle devait s'excuser pour hier soir, et être clair avec lui.

- « Rick … je … je suis désolée pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance pour cette mission, c'est juste que … j'aime avoir le contrôle, tu le sais … », il acquiesça. « Et … ne pas pouvoir intervenir si tu as un problème je … je ne supporte pas cette idée ».

- « Pourquoi ?»

- « Castle s'il te plaît, tu sais que c'est déjà difficile et beaucoup pour moi, ne me force pas à te répondre tout de suite ».

Kate ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet maintenant. Elle se posait de moins en moins de questions certes mais néanmoins, certaines subsistaient toujours.

- « Très bien, ça ira … pour l'instant ».

Il l'observa, il était incapable de lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

- « Tu dois le rejoindre quand ? » finit-elle par demander.

- « Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, on se retrouve au bar à 11 h . Alors que penses-tu de lui ?»

- « Je ne sais pas encore, et toi, tes impressions ».

- « Je ne suis pas sûr non plus, il faut dire qu'on ne lui a pas parlé très longtemps, mais il n'a pas eu de réaction spéciale quand nous avons parlé de Brooke Spencer, même lorsque nous lui avons parlé de l'appeler et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors je pense que, soit il ne sait rien, soit il devrait recevoir l'oscar du meilleur acteur ».

- « On en saura plus après cette journée ».

- « Espérons-le, je vais tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible. En attendant, j'ai commandé le petit déjeuner, le room service ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant ».

Après avoir mangé, Kate alla se préparer. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit que Rick testait quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? Il sursauta.

- « Oh ! … tu m'as fait peur ».

- « Désolée » dit-elle en souriant .

- « C'est un des gadgets que l'agent Lee nous a laissé, c'est un micro et une mini-caméra. Je me suis dit que je pourrais les porter. Comme ça, tu sauras où je suis en permanence, et si jamais il se trahit ou qu'il fait quelque chose d'illégal et bien … on aura tout sur vidéo et tu pourras intervenir si jamais ça tourne mal.

Elle eu une soudaine envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de ne pouvoir rien faire et il avait trouvé la solution, pour elle. Kate s'approcha lentement de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui chuchoter « _un merci _» et de le serrer contre elle.

Une fois de retour au bar, Rick appela Beckett.

- « Alors, ça fonctionne ?»

- « Oui, mais fais attention à ne pas faire tomber les lunettes de soleil, tu ne fais jamais attention aux tiennes et tu te rends compte bien plus tard qu'elles sont tombées » se moqua t-elle.

- « Ah ah très drôle, vas-y rigole, tu verras qui rira bien qui rira le dernier quand j'aurais résolu cette histoire à moi tout seul ».

- « Oh mais oui bien sûr » rit-elle encore plus.

- « Il arrive, je raccroche »

- « Fais attention à toi ! » tenta t'elle, mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Elle se concentra donc sur la vidéo qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle vit Ed s'approcher avec trois autres hommes, il tendit une main et serra celle que Castle tendait vers lui.

- « Laissez-moi deviner, votre fiancée veut déjà savoir où vous êtes et ce que vous faites » dit-il avec un large sourire.

- « C'est à peu près ça en effet » dit Castle.

- « Ah les femmes, on ne peut pas s'en passer, mais quelque fois, on aimerait bien qu'elles se taisent ».

_Quel Macho !_ pensa Kate. _Alors celui-là, je ne l'aime vraiment pas_.

- « Non, moi j'ai de la chance, Katherine est géniale et je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Tout ce que je peux lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas assez exprimer ses sentiments » répondit Castle.

« Hum, il aurait put arrêter sa phrase à « _je n'ai pas à me plaindre _» dit-elle à voix haute devant l'ordinateur.

- « Bon, vous êtes prêts. Habituellement l'enterrement de vie de garçon se fait la veille du mariage, mais moi ce sera la semaine entière avant le mariage. Alors on va avoir de quoi s'amuser, vous êtes partant Rick ».

- « Bien sûr ».

- « Alors c'est parti ».

Kate s'était figée aux mots « _enterrement de vie garçon _» et « _semaine entière _». Elle vit qu'il montait dans une limousine où les attendaient Robert et Tommy Soriani, _génial_ pensa t-elle _il va passer la journée avec une famille de psychopathes_. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il arrivèrent et entrèrent dans un bar … _Non ! Pas un bar, un club de strip-tease. _Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fermer cet ordinateur et courir le chercher. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

- « Qu'en dites-vous Rick, aujourd'hui nous n'allons faire que ça ».

- « Hum, heureusement que Katherine n'est pas là, elle me tuerait sinon, si elle savait ». Ed éclata de rire.

_« Oh oui je te tuerais si tu y allais dans d'autres circonstances, tu as bien raison d'avoir peur » _dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

-« C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes qu'entre hommes, sinon nous aurions droit à des scènes de ménages pas possibles » Dit Ed toujours en riant.

_« Décidément, je ne le supporterais jamais celui-là avec ses réflexions sexistes » _s'indigna Kate.

Il passèrent un bon moment à boire, fumer, etc … même si Castle, ce qui l'a surpris d'ailleurs, s'était restreint le plus possible. Lui qui se plaignait sans cesse de ne pas pouvoir boire en infiltration, buvait le strict minimum pour ne pas paraître suspect. Au bout d'environ 1 h 30 Tommy s'approcha du romancier et lui demanda s'il pouvait discuter en privé. Il accepta et suivit le fils cadet.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tommy alluma un cigarette et commença à parler.

- « Mon frère m'a dit que vous étiez un ami de Brooke ».

- « Oh vous savez, c'est surtout ma fiancée. Moi j'ai dû la voir 3 ou 4 fois maximum ».

- « Mm, et vous avez réussi à lui parler alors ?» demanda t-il.

- « Comment ça » ?

- « Vous deviez bien l'appeler hier soir... enfin votre fiancée ?»

- « Oui, mais non, elle n'a pas réussi à la joindre ».

Kate et Castle virent en même temps un petit sourire passer sur le visage de Tomy avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

- « Je peux vous demander pourquoi toutes ces questions » ?

- « Non c'est juste que je pensais qu'elle refusait de répondre uniquement à moi, alors qu'en fait elle a dû carrément changer de numéro » Castle l'observa avec un air incrédule.

- « A ce point-là ».

- « Vous savez, cela c'est assez mal terminé entre nous et je le regrette. Au début, elle répondait à mes messages avec … comment dire … détermination et assez vulgairement. Je continuais à l'appeler parce que si elle était aussi en colère, ça voulait dire que j'avais encore une chance de me racheter, qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Mais depuis quelques jours, c'est « silence radio » alors je pensais que c'était seulement envers moi mais apparemment non » .

- « Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la voir ?»

- « J'aimerais bien, mais elle a déménagé. Mon père et mon frère m'ont dit qu'elle était partie vers New York mais où exactement c'est un mystère. Elle me manque tellement, j'ai fait la plus grosse boulette de ma vie en la laissant partir ».

- « Je comprends, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ».

- « Et bien, si vous pouviez m'avertir et me donner ses nouvelles coordonnées dès que votre fiancée arrivera à la joindre, je vous en serez reconnaissant et je peux vous garantir que je ferais tout pour la récupérer ».

- « Vous serez le premier au courant, mais si votre père et votre frère savent où elle est partie, pourquoi il ne font pas d'autres recherches ».

- « Oh, ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment aimée. Vous savez, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la fac, et après nos diplômes elle a accepté de venir vivre ici avec moi. Elle est très forte, elle a du caractère et n'a jamais eu peur de se confronter à eux. D'ailleurs, elle voulait que nous partions s'installer ailleurs, que je n'ai plus à m'occuper de toutes les affaires de ma famille . Alors c'est loin, très loin du genre de femmes qu'ils voulaient pour moi ».

- « Quel genre de femme ils voudraient pour vous » ?

- « Les mêmes que les leurs, ma mère et ma future belle-soeur sont adorables, mais elles se plient à leurs désirs, sans poser de questions, elles obéissent tout simplement sans broncher. Mais j'ai toujours choisi des femmes qui étaient tout le contraire, et ils trouvaient toujours le moyen pour que j'arrive moi-même à gâcher mes relations ».

- « Oui d'après ce que je sais d'elle, c'est vrai qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ».

- « C'est le cas de le dire, je l'ai demandée en mariage, mais lorsqu'ils l'ont appris ils n'étaient pas d'accord, et ils ont réussi une fois de plus à me faire commettre des erreurs sans que je m'en rende compte ».

- « Pourquoi continuer à rester avec eux ? »

- « C'est ma famille, vous venez de faire connaissance avec mon frère et vous allez vite voir qu'ici, il fait tout ce qu'il veut, tout comme mon père, mais malgré tout, je n'ai qu'eux ».

- « Je comprends très bien ».

- « Bon et si on n'y retournait, allons faire la fête, un mariage ça se fête » ! s'exclama t-il.

- « Je vous suis ».

Kate n'avait rien perdu de cette conversation, et Castle & Beckett venaient d'en apprendre énormément en quelques minutes. Et dire que si Castle ne lui avait pas tenu tête hier soir, elle aurait refusé qu'il parte avec eux, à cause de sa peur de le perdre, et ils n'auraient pas obtenu toutes ces informations. Elle se mit à réfléchir : _le fils cadet n'a rien à voir dans le meurtre de Brooke. Il a plutôt l'air d'être encore amoureux regrettant d'avoir fait une erreur qui l'a conduit à perdre la femme qu'il aime. Et aujourd'hui, il cherche par tous les moyens à pouvoir la contacter. Il a l'air d'ignorer qu'elle est morte_.

Kate décida de sortir et d'aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine de l'hôtel, voyant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et ne supportant pas ces images.

C'est aux alentours de 19 h que Rick revint à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit que Kate n'y était pas. Il s'installa donc sur le lit en attendant son retour. Puis quand elle entra à son tour dans la suite, elle le trouva sur la terrasse, assis sur le rebord du bain à remous.

- « Tu es rentré depuis longtemps » ? demanda t-elle.

Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, il sursauta, se releva trop vite et trébucha dans le jacuzzi. Beckett se précipita et comprit qu'il était loin d'être sobre lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau mort de rire.

- « Tu as bu quoi exactement ?»

- « J'ai été raisonnable tu sais, j'ai bu 3 ou 4 bières ».

- « Et ça te met dans cet état ».

- « Je pense plutôt que c'est... ce... que... j'ai fumé qui m'a légèrement … euh … attends je vais trouver … » bredouilla t-il.

- « J'n'y crois pas, t'es défoncé ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- « Un petit peu je crois » rit-il.

- « Sors de là t'es trempé, il faut que tu te changes maintenant » lui ordonna t-elle.

- « Pourquoi tu n'me rejoins pas, ça pourrait être marrant ?»

- « Mais bien sûr, avec toi dans cet état, et puis quoi encore ».

Il se leva, sortit du jacuzzi et vint se planter devant elle.

- « Pourquoi avoir si peur de s'amuser ?»

- « Je n'ai pas PEUR de m'amuser » dit-elle en accentuant sur le mot « peur ». « Juste que je ne souhaite pas faire quoi que ce soit avec toi quand t'es complètement stone ».

- « Mm … »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, elle ne se démonta pas et ne fit pas un pas en arrière. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun avec une lueur de défi. Puis, il ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, elle l'observa surprise.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ».

- « C'est juste que » … dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau, mais cette fois il trébucha et entraîna Kate dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur un transat qu'ils venaient de plier en deux.

- « C'est malin ça » dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire avec lui.

- « Je suis désolé » dit-il en riant.

Elle se releva, l'aida à se lever et à rentrer dans la chambre tout en riant encore.

- « Allez, dépêche-toi de rentrer avant de tomber de la terrasse ».

Il s'écroula sur le lit. Le temps qu'elle aille prendre une douche, il s'était endormi. Elle l'observa, elle le trouvait tellement adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Kate se coucha de l'autre côté du lit, tentant tant bien que mal de se mettre sous les couvertures alors que Rick était couché dessus. Elle caressa sa joue puis sa chevelure avant de se retourner et de s'endormir à son tour …

A suivre …

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**De grandes révélations dans le prochain chapitre pour Rick et Kate et une avancée dans leur relation .**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kate se coucha de l'autre côté du lit, tentant tant bien que mal de se mettre sous les couvertures alors que Rick était couché dessus. Elle caressa sa joue puis sa chevelure avant de se retourner et de s'endormir à son tour… _

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait à peine. Kate sentit quelque chose la serrer et elle réalisa que Castle était collé à son dos. Il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et la tenait fermement. Sa main était posée sur son ventre et elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne en entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Beckett se sentait bien là dans ses bras et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, passer toute la journée comme ça sans bouger. Malheureusement, ils avaient un meurtre à résoudre. Kate tenta donc délicatement de repousser son bras, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. A peine eut-elle le temps de bouger qu'il resserra son étreinte. Elle sentit sa respiration se faire moins régulière, il se réveillait. Elle se retourna lentement et l'observa. Au bout de quelques minutes, Castle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, et la première chose qu'il vit, c'est le visage de celle qui hante ses pensées. Il referma les yeux « _j'n'aurais pas dû autant forcer hier soir_ » se dit-il. Rick attendit donc quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Elle était toujours là, « _alors je ne rêve pas, je suis bien réveillé »_ pensa t-il.

- « Bonjour, alors tu te sens mieux qu'hier soir ? » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Mieux … Et bien, je dirais que oui, excepté le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau qui marche au ralenti... ça va ».

Ni l'un ni l'autre, ne semblait gêné par leur proximité. Rick avait toujours le bras autour de sa taille.

- « En tout cas, jamais je n't'avais vu comme ça ».

- « Oui, et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans cet état ».

- « Mm, alors quand tu étais plus jeune, c'est comme ça que finissaient tes soirées ».

- « En quelque sorte ».

Rick fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, ce qui provoqua des frissons chez sa partenaire. Ils s'observaient, plongeant chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Castle remonta sa main et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kate.

- « C'est une habitude chez toi de faire ça » dit-elle, en le fixant toujours ».

- « C'est juste une excuse pour caresser ta joue au passage » répondit-il dans un sourire avant de lui demander :

- « Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? »

- « Quelques minutes ».

- « Et tu n'as pas bougé, tu es restée dans mes bras ».

- « Mmmm »

- « Pourquoi ?»

- « Il faut vraiment une raison ? » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- « Et bien tu évites le plus possible tout contact physique avec moi depuis le mariage de Ryan, alors »...

- « Je … c'est juste que … ». Elle l'observa, il attendait une réponse sincère, et elle en avait marre de se cacher. « J'étais bien dans tes bras c'est tout ».

Rick parut surpris de cette réponse, mais il rapprocha son visage un peu plus du sien « _C'est maintenant ou jamais_ » se dit-il. Beckett ne recula pas, elle attendait tout simplement. Castle posa sa main sur sa joue, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre. Mais l'écrivain ne bougeait plus, et elle comprit qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, il attendait qu'elle le fasse. Kate caressa le visage de l'écrivain, puis elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher et enfin leur lèvres se touchèrent. Ce fut un baiser tendre et langoureux, puis le désir prit rapidement le dessus. Le baiser devient vite plus fiévreux et passionné. Le romancier se retrouva rapidement au dessus d'elle, embrassant sa mâchoire, son cou et toutes les parcelles de peau auxquelles il avait accès pour le moment. Kate retira rapidement le tee-shirt de Castle, pour ensuite faire glisser ses mains sur son torse et son dos musclés. Puis, elle eu soudain un éclair de lucidité et le repoussa. « _Je dois d'abord lui dire la vérité, on ne peut pas commencer avec un mensonge » _pensa t-elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

- « Je … il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant » dit-elle hésitante.

- « Dis-moi, je t'écoute ».

- « Tu te souviens, après l'enterrement de Montgomery, à l'hôpital … »

- « Quoi ... »

- « Tu … es entré dans ma chambre et … »

- « Je t'ai dit que je venais t'approvisionner parce que j'avais appris que tu ouvrais une boutique de fleurs » (1).

- « Tu … tu te souviens de ça ».

- « Bien sûr, j'ai vécu les pires instants de ma vie dans cet hôpital. J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne te reverrai et chaque moment la-bas est gravé dans ma mémoire ». Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

- « Enfin bref, après, quand … tu m'as demandé si je me souvenais de quelque chose. Je … je t'ai menti ».

- « Pardon » ? Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- « Je n'ai rien oublié de ce qui s'est passé après le coup de feu. Tu étais penché au dessus de moi et … enfin tu connais la suite. Je me souviens de tout, jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance ».

Castle était perdu. Plusieurs sentiments lui traversaient l'esprit : d'abord la colère, la déception et l'incompréhension. Kate appréhendait ce qui allait suivre.

- « Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît ».

- « Pourquoi ?»

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait très exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- « Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et être sûre de ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'avais peur aussi … ».

- « Peur de quoi, de moi ?»

- « Oui et non, j'avais surtout peur de mes sentiments, nous savons tous les deux quel genre de séducteur tu es ».

Il fit une grimace et elle se reprit.

- « Je te demande pardon... mais je pense qu'à ce moment là, je n'étais pas prête à avoir une relation de ce genre. Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, j'ai toujours choisi des hommes avec lesquels je n'avais pas à m'investir, et avec toi c'est tout le contraire. Et je dois t'avouer que ça m'effrayait … et d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas ».

Rick était toujours silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire de plus. Il était blessé qu'elle ait pu lui mentir aussi facilement, mais il en avait fait autant et il devait lui aussi se montrer honnête avec elle.

- « Tu ne dis rien ».

- « Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer ».

- « Ah bon ».

- « Après ton retour au poste, ce n'est pas pour rien si je t'ai convaincu de faire une pause sur l'affaire de ta mère ».

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » ?

- « (2) Avant que Montgomery aille dans ce hangar, il a envoyé un paquet à une personne… un ami en qui il avait confiance. Ce paquet contenait une information qui met en péril la personne qui est derrière tout ça. Montgomery voulait te protéger, mais le paquet n'est pas arrivé à temps et on t'a prise pour cible à ses funérailles. L'ami de Montgomery a pu conclure un accord avec eux. S'ils te laissaient tranquilles, le paquet et l'information qu'il contenait ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour. Ils ont accepté mais à une seule condition que tu ne les inquiètes plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es en vie Kate, tu ne les inquiètes plus ! » .

- « Comment tu sais tout ça ?»

- « Pour que ça marche quelqu'un devait s'assurer que tu ne poursuives pas l'enquête » !

- « Tu n'es pas là-dedans » ?

- « Je voulais te protéger avant tout ! »

Sous le choc, elle s'éloigna de lui.

- « En omettant de me dire la vérité sur la chose qui me touche le plus dans ma vie ?»

- « C'était uniquement pour te protéger » !

- « Je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule. Ce que je voulais c'était une piste et tu me l'a cachée pendant plusieurs mois. Qui est cet homme ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?»

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau.

- « Ce n'est qu'une voix au téléphone. Ce n'est… ce n'est qu'une ombre dans un parking » !

_- « _ Tu l'as rencontré ? » Dit-elle surprise, puis elle s'énerva.

- « Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'a pas commandité le meurtre de ma mère ? Qu'il n'est pas impliqué ? Et comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

- « Parce que je t'aime ! Mais tu le savais déjà apparemment. Tu le sais depuis plusieurs mois ! »

Elle l'observa, _comment a t-il pu me faire ça, à moi_ ? Pensa t-elle, elle lui avait menti elle aussi mais pas à ce point.

- « Pour finir, il m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu arrêtes tes recherches, il fallait que j'arrive à te convaincre d'arrêter ».

- « Ce que tu as fait » dit-elle froidement.

Il sentit à sa voix qu'elle était furieuse. Mais elle lui avait menti elle aussi, elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir autant alors qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose.

- « Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne pensais qu'à une chose, faire en sorte que tu restes en vie » .

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça ! C'est ma vie ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point » !?

- « Et toi alors » ?

- « Ce n'est pas la même chose ».

- « Ah oui vraiment !? Moi j'ai fait ça pour te protéger, pour te sauver la vie ! Et ça a fonctionné ! Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as menti ! Parce que tu avais peur tout simplement ! Mais moi aussi j'avais peur figure-toi, pour toi, pas pour moi ! Et je te signale que tu es aussi une des choses les plus importantes dans ma vie » !

Ils s'observèrent en silence. Beckett se calma un peu, elle lui avait menti également, mais elle n'arrivait pas à avaler ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Castle était un peu dans le même état, il lui avait caché des informations concernant sa mère, et il comprenait que ça puisse la toucher. Néanmoins, elle avait l'air d'oublier que le fait qu'elle lui ait menti sur sa déclaration pouvait le toucher également et lui faire beaucoup de mal. Puis le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Castle se retourna, et prit son portable.

- « Castle … Oh salut Ed … Oui pas de problème … Ok, je me prépare et j'arrive … Je vais lui en parler … à tout à l'heure ».

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa valise et prit quelques affaires tout en expliquant la situation à Beckett.

- « Ed veut que je le rejoigne dans sa suite. D'après lui, hier n'était qu'un entraînement et les festivités seront meilleures aujourd'hui ».

- « Mm, tu parles... je ne l'aime pas du tout ce type ».

- « En attendant, il m'a dit que si tu voulais, tu pouvais passer la journée avec sa femme et ses amies ».

- « Et j'en profiterai pour avoir des informations sur lui et sa famille. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance ».

- « Moi non plus, et après la conversation que j'ai eu hier soir avec son petit frère, je suis sûr de deux choses ».

- « J' t'écoute ».

- « Premièrement, Tommy est innocent ! Il a toujours voulu s'éloigner de tout ça pour vivre avec Brooke. Elle n'aimait pas cet univers et il en était conscient. Pour elle, il s'apprêtait à quitter sa famille pour s'installer ailleurs. Et deuxièmement, sa famille n'était pas d'accord. Donc je parie que son père et son frère ne supportaient pas l'idée qu'il puisse quitter les affaires familiales et quitter Las Vegas avec elle. Alors ils l'ont manipulé pour qu'il fasse une erreur et qu'ils se séparent ».

- « Je pensais exactement la même chose » dit-elle.

- « Alors imaginons, Brooke décide de donner une autre chance à Tommy mais lui ne le sait pas encore. Son frère ou son père l'apprend en premier … » dit-il puis elle continua.

- « Ils comprennent qu'ils doivent agir vite, sinon ils vont le perdre et il partira avec elle … » il continua à son tour.

- « Ils décident de cacher volontairement l'information au cadet comme ça … »

- « Tommy pensera qu'elle ne veut plus de lui et qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de se racheter … »

- « Et ils pensaient peut-être qu'on ne remonterait pas jusqu'à eux ou … » dit-il.

- « Qu'on retrouverait le corps bien plus tard et que Tommy aurait le temps de passer à autre chose ... » dit-elle .

- « Exactement, alors ils décident de l'enlever de « l'équation », l'un des deux la tue ou l'a fait tuer et …

- « Le petit frère ne quitte pas le business ... ».

- « Et voilà, mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une théorie » dit-il pensant à voix haute.

- « Oui mais c'est une très bonne théorie, il suffit juste de trouver des preuves » répondit-elle.

- « Et c'est là qu'on intervient. Je passe la journée avec eux et toi avec leurs femmes ».

- « Avec les mini-caméras, on peut filmer toutes nos conversations et alors la moindre erreur qu'ils feront sera enregistrée » .

Puis, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle le stoppa.

- « Castle, il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça ».

- « Je sais, mais pour l'instant nous avons autre chose à faire ».

Puis il referma la porte. Elle resta là, à réfléchir sur ce qui venait d'être révélé. Elle lui en voulait, mais lui aussi avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, « _un mensonge est un mensonge »_ se dit-elle qu'importe le sujet. Une chose était sûre, avec leurs mensonges, si aucun d'eux n'avait avoué, leur histoire aurait très, mais vraiment très mal commencée.

1 h plus tard, tous deux étaient partis rejoindre leur groupe.

**Kate**

En arrivant devant la suite de la future mariée, Kate eu un peu d'appréhension. Toutes la frivolité et l'exaltation provoquées par l'approche du jour fatidique, ne lui étaient pas vraiment familier. Elle frappa, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur de grands sourires, certains s'éteignirent en la voyant.

- « Katherine c'est ça » ?

- « Oui, votre fiancé a dit au mien que je pouvais passer la journée avec vous ».

- « Bien sûr, entrez... et ne faites pas attention à ces pauvres filles, elles pensaient que c'était la police ».

Kate éclata de rire intérieurement, « _Ah si vous saviez »_ se dit-elle.

- « La police ? »

- « Oui de beaux strip-teaseurs en uniforme ».

- « Oh je vois, je comprends qu'elles aient l'air si triste alors » répondit-elle en riant.

- « Je vous aime déjà. Allez suivez-moi vous n'avez rien à boire ».

Kate la suivit jusqu'au mini-bar.

- « Alors c'est vous, la future femme du célèbre écrivain Richard Castle » dit-elle, certaines têtes se tournèrent vers elle et la fixait.

- « Oui c'est moi ».

- « Vous en avez de la chance, toutes ici nous aimons ses romans, et sans vouloir vous vexer, nous rêvons de mieux connaître celui qui les écrit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ».

- « Je … Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir » répondit Kate.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes toutes casées, sauf certaines qui s'en fichent d'avoir déjà quelqu'un mais elles n'oseront pas, étant donné que Ed vous apprécie tous les deux ».

Kate fit un signe de la tête. Elle avait décidément une certaine envie d'en étriper quelques unes. Puis, on frappa à la porte, et cette fois-ci c'était bien « la police ».

**Castle**

De son côté, Castle avait rejoint Ed puis ils étaient ensuite tous partis en direction d'un endroit inconnu. Soudain des balles brisèrent les vitres de la limousine, Rick se coucha au sol et se recroquevilla le plus possible sur lui-même. La limousine s'arrêta brusquement. Rick fut tiré en arrière et sortit de la voiture. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Ed arme à la main visant l'un des motards qui avait attaqué leur voiture. Le conducteur de la moto fut touché, il s'écroula et glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter contre un trottoir.

- « Rick suis-nous ! Désormais, tu vas apprendre certaines choses, mais avant ... »

Il attrapa la tête de Castle comme un frère le ferait, il le regarda dans les yeux et resserra l'arme qui l'avait dans son autre main.

- « Je peux avoir confiance en toi ? » Le romancier l'observa.

- « Réponds ! On n'a pas toute la journée ».

- « Je … pourquoi ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse le prouver » ?

Puis le cadet s'approcha et le poussa.

- « Laisse, je m'occupe de lui, et si on peut lui faire confiance, on vous rejoint ».

Ed partit rejoindre son père et ses amis. Ils ramassèrent le motard, et le balancèrent dans la camionnette qui venait d'arriver pour les récupérer. Une autre voiture arriva, pour Tommy et lui.

- « Ecoutez-moi, ce que vous venez de voir peut vous coûter la vie. Maintenant deux solutions s'offrent à vous : soit vous allez parler de ce qui vient de se passer à quelqu'un et là mon frère et mon père vous retrouveront et vous feront la peau, soit vous nous suivez. Si vous choisissez la deuxième option, vous serez avec nous. Personne ne sera au courant, même pas votre fiancée. Vous ferez exactement tout ce que mon père ou Ed vous dira de faire, et surtout, ne jamais les trahir, ou alors, ils s'en prendront au gens que vous aimez. En fait, c'est ce qu'ils feront si vous ne nous suivez pas ».

- « C'est pour ça que Brooke voulait partir, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas suivie. Cela se voit que vous n'êtes pas comme eux, que vous n'aimez pas faire ce genre de choses ».

- « C'est ma famille, je n'ai pas le choix, alors qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? »

Rick prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Et bien apparemment si je ne vous suis pas, il arrivera quelque chose aux gens que j'aime, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non plus. Alors je vous suis, je ne dirai jamais rien et vous pouvez avoir confiance, je ferai toujours tout pour protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi, qu'importe le prix et ce que cela me pousse à faire, je ne les mettrai jamais en danger ».

- « Alors montez, vous allez découvrir beaucoup de choses sur ma famille aujourd'hui ».

Castle le suivit et monta dans la voiture, pour quelle destination ?... il l'ignorait encore …

**A suivre …**

**(1) référence à l'épisode 1 de la saison 4 : "**_**Renaissance / Rise**_**"**

**(2) dialogue extrait de l'épisode 23 de la saison 4 : "**_**Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut / Always**_**".**

**Caskett sera réuni dans le prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

_- « Alors montez, vous allez découvrir beaucoup de choses sur ma famille aujourd'hui » ._

_Castle le suivit et monta dans la voiture, pour quelle destination ?... il l'ignorait encore … _

**Quelques heures plus tard**

De retour à l'hôtel, Ed se tourna vers Castle avant de le mettre en garde.

- « Tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse pour le sang sur ta chemise, personne, pas même ta fiancée ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ».

- « T'inquiète, il paraît que je suis doué pour inventer des histoires » dit-il dans un sourire.

- « Il paraît oui » Ed sourit également avant de taper sur l'épaule de Rick et de tourner les talons.

Castle remonta dans sa chambre, elle allait le tuer, elle l'avait prévenu pourtant. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, Kate n'était pas encore de retour, il avait besoin d'air, il alla donc s'installer sur la terrasse.

Beckett pénétra dans la suite une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Elle le vit à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était revenu. En le voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire vite effacé lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Il était blanc comme un linge puis elle vit les tâches de sang sur sa chemise.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? T'es blessé ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment.

- « Je vais t'expliquer, oui et non ».

- « Y'a du sang par tout sur toi alors dépêche-toi de tout m'expliquer ».

- « Tout allait bien au début, puis on a pris la route pour aller dans un autre club. Sur le chemin, deux motards se sont mis de chaque côté de la limousine et ont commencé à nous tirer dessus. Un, s'est « carapaté » en vitesse et l'autre a été touché. Je me suis jeté sur le sol de la voiture et je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. Ensuite, Ed m'a tiré en arrière et m'a sorti de la voiture. Il avait une arme, et il a commencé à me dire qu'il avait intérêt à pouvoir me faire confiance. Son petit frère est arrivé et lui a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de moi. Il m'a dit en gros que si je ne me taisais pas, si je ne les suivais pas et si je ne faisais pas exactement tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils s'en prendraient à toi, à Alexis ou n'importe quelle personne à laquelle je tiens. Ensuite, nous sommes montés dans une voiture et nous avons retrouvé Ed et les autres …

**Flashback**

_- « Alors ?»_

_- « C'est bon, je l'ai briefé, il est avec nous »._

_- « Bien »._

_Castle les suivit au fond d'un entrepôt, l'homme que Ed avait touché était là, bâillonné et attaché à une chaise._

_- « Notre ami est-il plus bavard ou est-il toujours silencieux ?»_

_- « Toujours pareil »._

_- « Dans ce cas on va agir d'une autre façon ». Il s'approcha de l'homme et arracha le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche. « Vois-tu on n'a pas toute la journée, on a des femmes qui nous attendent alors on aimerait que ça aille vite »._

_L'homme le regarda et ne dit pas un mot._

_- « Tu l'auras voulu. Castle, on va vous mettre toute suite dans le bain. Tenez-lui la tête bien droite »._

_Rick hésita, il n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du frère aîné, il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Il se plaça derrière l'homme et lui tint la tête. Il vit Ed attraper quelque chose ... un couteau._

_- « Et si nous commençions par une oreille, on ne peut pas toute suite lui couper la langue, il ne pourrait plus rien nous dire après » dit-il en souriant._

_Tous, à l'exception de Tommy et Castle se mirent à rire._

_- « Toujours pas envie de parler ?»_

_L'écrivain sentit le motard frissonner. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Ed lui coupa d'un coup sec l'oreille droite. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et les éclaboussures atterrirent sur les vêtements de Rick. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant, mais il ne souhaitait pas risquer de mettre tout ceux qu'il aime en danger, alors il ne broncha pas, se contentant de tenir la tête bien droite de ce pauvre homme._

**Fin du Flashback**

Castle se leva et courut en direction de la salle de bain. Kate le suivit. Elle le vit s'accroupir et se mettre à vomir. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et attendit qu'il sorte à son tour.

- « Je suis désolé ».

- « Non, ne t'excuses pas, ça va aller ?»

- « Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste … j'ai ces images qui me reviennent sans cesse dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ».

Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle le prit ensuite dans ses bras, le serrant le plus possible.

- « Je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas ».

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et sur sa joue, le serrant toujours autant dans ses bras.

- « Merci, je … j'en étais où déjà ?»

- « L'oreille ».

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai ».

**Flashback**

___- « Et maintenant ?» Il l'attrapa à la gorge et le regarda dans les yeux. « Pour qui tu bosses ?»___

_Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il positionna la lame sur sa jugulaire.___

_- « Tu vas me répondre oui » ! Ed commençait à s'énerver.__  
__- « Si Monsieur ne souhaite pas nous répondre, on va s'attaquer aux yeux alors ».___

_Le père de Ed s'approcha avec une sorte de ... Castle ne put expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.___

_- « Veuillez pencher sa tête en arrière s'il vous plaît » dit-il à l'intention de Rick.___

_Il s'exécuta non sans une sévère envie de leur crier d'arrêter. Robert positionna son objet juste au-dessus de l'œil du motard.___

_- « S'il vous plaît, si je parle, je suis mort de toute façon ».___

_Rick entendit pour la première fois la voix de l'homme, il les implorait. Si Rick parlait, il risquait gros. Quant à l'homme, il ne lui donnait pas non plus guère cher de sa peau.___

_- « Voyez-vous, tant que vous ne nous aurez pas répondu, nous ne ferons rien pour vous ».___

_- « Je ... Je travaillais, je suis voiturier aux Palms, un homme m'a abordé, grand, cheveux courts et grisonnants. Il portait un costume hors de prix et conduisait une jaguar noire immatriculée 759 JPM au Névada. Il m'a proposé cent mille dollars pour tirer sur votre limousine, mais je ne sais pas qui il est, il ne m'a jamais dit son nom. C'est tout ce que je sais, je vous jure ! Il m'a dit que si je parlais à quelqu'un, il s'en prendrait à ma femme et mon fils, je vous en prie !»___

_- « Je vous remercie pour ces informations, elles vont beaucoup nous aider, et ne vous inquiètez pas pour votre famille, cet homme ne saura pas que vous nous avez parlé ». Robert tendit son instrument à un autre.___

_- « Merci »___

_Robert le fixa. Il sourit et d'un geste rapide sortit son arme et tira à bout portant dans la tête de l'homme. Castle se recula mais le sang gicla sur lui. Puis, Robert tendit à Castle de quoi s'essuyer le visage et les mains.___

_- « J'espère vraiment qu'on peut vous faire confiance. Ce serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à vous ou à votre fiancée Katherine. Oh ... et pensez aussi à Alexis et Martha. Mes amis, on fait quelques petites recherches sur vous au cas où, et ils ont bien fait leur travail ».___

_Castle se figea. Il n'avait aucun droit à l'erreur car s'il n'arrivait pas à tous les faire tomber, il serait responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver à Kate et à sa famille._

**Fin du Flashback **

Kate vit Rick changer à nouveau de couleur et il se précipita à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, elle tenta de le rassurer.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, ni à ta fille ou à ta mère, on va faire ce qu'il faut pour ça ».

- « Je ne sais pas, ils ont le bras long, ils ont des amis partout et semblent vraiment déterminer ».

- « Hey ... je suis là moi, et tu sais que je ne laisserai pas une chose pareille arriver» .

- « ... »

- « Tu as tout filmé de toute façon ».

Castle se figea, elle allait péter un câble. Beckett le vit se tendre.

- « Quoi ? Où … où est la caméra » ?

- « ... »

- « Castle où est la caméra, la carte mémoire est dedans » ?

- « Je ne sais pas ! Je suis désolé, tu m'avais prévenu de faire attention. Je suis sûr, je l'avais dans l'entrepôt, j'ai dû la faire tomber au retour, elle est forcément dans la camionnette que nous avons utilisée en revenant ».

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle passa sa main dans son dos, ce qui le surprit.

- « Tu ne veux pas me tuer ?»

- « Quoi !? Pourquoi veux-tu que … Oh … c'est pour ça que tu es très tendu. Ecoute, si tu l'avais dans l'entrepôt, tout a été filmé alors on a juste à la retrouver. Tu sais où se trouve cette camionnette » ?

- « Dans leur garage personnel situé à un des étages inférieurs de l'hôtel. Mais on y aura pas accès sans Ed ou l'un de ses proches. J'essaierai d'y aller demain avec lui, je lui dirai que je ne trouve plus mes lunettes ».

- « C'est risqué, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour rien. Si cela se trouve elles n'y seront même pas ».

- « C'est moi qui est merdé, c'est à moi de réparer ».

- « D'accord, mais promets-moi d'être prudent ».

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller ».

- « Mm … Oh et non, je ne t'en veux pas... je suis plutôt heureuse que tu n'es rien après tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu t'en es très bien sorti étant donné les circonstances. Demain, nous ferons en sorte que tu puisses aller jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de cette camionnette. Allez, va te laver et te changer, on reparlera de tout ça après ».

Il s'exécuta. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit qu'elle parlait avec les gars au téléphone. Il s'assit sur le coin du lit et observa la ville, perdu dans ses pensées.

En raccrochant, Kate vit que Rick n'était pas très bien. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

- « Ce n'est que moi » dit-elle.

Elle s'assit à son tour et l'observa.

- « A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Tout et rien, à toi , à Alexis, à ce pauvre type qui est mort sous mes yeux et que j'ai aidé à torturer. Tout s'accumule, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ».

- « Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'es pas responsable, d'accord. T'as fait ce que tu devais faire pour rester en vie et protéger les gens à qui tu tiens ».

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle chercha une solution pour qu'il arrive à oublier cette affreuse journée.

- « J'ai une idée, tu appelles Alexis et ta mère et ensuite toi et moi on va faire un tour à la piscine de l'hôtel avant d'aller dîner ».

Castle acquiesça, il prit son téléphone et appela sa fille. Kate vit son visage se métamorphoser lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Alexis. Il était rassuré de l'entendre. Kate alla enfiler son maillot puis sortit avec un des peignoirs de l'hôtel. Rick fit de même après avoir raccroché. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle voulait juste le voir sourire, lui qui était d'habitude si joyeux.

- « Comment vont-elles ? »

- « Bien ».

- « L'entendre t'a fait du bien ?»

- « Mm, mm »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si vulnérable. Elle était tellement habituée à l'écouter parler, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être avec une autre personne. Une fois arrivés à la piscine, ils prirent chacun un transat et déposèrent leurs peignoirs. Puis Kate lui prit la main et le tira pour qu'il vienne avec elle.

- « Alors Monsieur Castle aucune petite phrase sarcastique ce soir ?»

- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ».

- « Je ne sais pas » dit-elle. « Peut-être parce que tu ne loupes jamais une occasion pour flirter alors que là rien. Oh … J'ai compris » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Quoi ?»

- « Me voir en maillot, ça t'impressionne ! et tu ne sais plus quoi dire tellement tu as peur que je te jette à l'eau ».

- « Ah tu crois ça ».

- « Je ne crois rien, je l'affirme » dit-elle.

Enfin elle le vit sourire. Elle avait réussi à lui changer un peu les idées. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et pour une fois c'était à son tour de l'aider.

Néanmoins, Kate commença vite à regretter lorsque Rick passa ses mains derrière ses jambes et qu'il la souleva pour la poser sur son épaule.

- « Repose-moi vite … tu vas le regretter, j'te jure que … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Rick venait de sauter dans l'eau, entraînant Kate avec lui. En remontant à la surface, Castle prit Kate dans ses bras tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tous deux le firent naturellement, sans gène.

- « Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu es entrain de faire » dit-il.

Il posa son front sur le sien et la regarda dans les yeux.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dit-elle en souriant.

- « Tu essaies de me changer les idées et de me remonter le moral ».

- « C'est vrai mais … tu es tellement enjoué habituellement que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ».

- « Oh … et tu aimes me voir comment ?»

Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- « Et bien … même si je te tuerai si tu en parles à quelqu'un, j'aime ton côté enfantin, tu me fais toujours beaucoup rire quand tu es comme ça » .

- « Mm, et c'est tout ».

- « Monsieur est avide de compliments à ce que je vois ».

- « Pas forcément, mais c'est tellement rare que tu me dises ce genre de choses alors j'en profite » .

- « Très bien, j'aime aussi la façon dont tu te comportes avec ta fille et ta mère, vous êtes très proches et tu es un bon père. J'aime le fait que tu sois toujours là pour moi, même quand je ne le mérite pas, même quand je te repousse, tu ne me laisses pas tomber. Et j'aime aussi beaucoup tes romans ».  
- « J'espère, ils parlent en partie de toi » !

Elle le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule.

- « Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir ».  
- « Je sais, désolé »  
- « J'aime tous tes romans, ta façon d'écrire et les histoires que tu racontes ».

Il l'embrassa, elle ne le repoussa pas. À travers ce baiser, il voulait lui faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle. Il se recula, à bout de souffle.

- « Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille » dit-il.  
- « Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour ... »

Il la coupa.

- « J'aime ta détermination, la façon dont tu mets tout en œuvre pour que les familles des victimes puissent obtenir justice. J'aime le fait qu'il y ait peu de choses qui t'effraient. Tu es forte et tu n'as pas peur de te mesurer aux hommes. J'aime le fait que si Alexis te demande un conseil ou qu'elle t'appelle, tu réponds immédiatement présente. J'aime le fait que tu sois une femme simple et compliquée à la fois. J'adore tes yeux... et je pourrais encore continuer toute la nuit à te dire ce que j'aime chez toi ».

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'embrassa.

- « J'ai oublié aussi tes yeux, ils sont magnifiques, je pourrais passer des heures à les regarder » dit-elle dans un large sourire.

Elle le vit redevenir sérieux.

- « Et à propos de ce que je t'ai caché » ?  
- « On en reparlera une fois rentrés à New York car ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu. Mais tu me diras très exactement tout ce que tu sais, je veux retrouver cet homme, et tu vas m'y aider ».  
- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ».  
- « Castle, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, et je crois que tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir menti sur ce sujet ».

- « Et si on allait dîner ?»  
- « On vient juste d'arriver »  
- « Oui mais j'ai atteint mon objectif, je t'ai changé les idées » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres et de sortir.

Ils remontèrent se préparer avant d'aller dîner dans un des restaurants de l'hôtel. Après le dîner, une fois de retour dans leur chambre, ils appelèrent l'agent Lee et les gars pour les tenir au courant de l'avancer des choses. En raccrochant, Beckett avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Pourquoi tu souris ».  
- « Espo et Ryan ont retrouvé le portable de la victime avec le reste de ce qui manquait dans son sac. Tout avait été balancé dans une benne à ordures à deux rues de la scène de crime. Et devine à qui était adressé le dernier SMS envoyé ».  
- « Tommy »  
- « Exact, elle lui a écrit qu'elle était prête à lui donner une autre chance à condition qu'il parte avec elle et qu'il arrête de travailler avec sa famille ».  
- « Je crois que nous avons un bon mobile pour le meurtre maintenant, mais on n'a toujours pas de preuves qui les impliquent ».  
- « Oui, mais on va finir par trouver. Il nous suffit de savoir où était Tommy à l'heure où le SMS a été envoyé, comme ça, on saura qui était avec lui, et qui a pu l'intercepter avant qu'il ne puisse le lire ».

Il l'observa, depuis quand était-elle si optimiste ? Rick s'approcha de Kate et l'a pris dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa rapidement faire. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux avant de descendre ses mains le long de son dos... elle en frissonna. Elle releva son visage et le regarda.  
Rick se pencha et l'embrassa. Cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser le repousser. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention non plus. Kate passa une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage. Castle la fit lentement reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule sur le lit en le tirant vers elle. Rapidement, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se prouver leur amour, Rick ne cessant de chuchoter des mots doux à Kate.

Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur louper quelques battements. Elle était là, toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas, profitant de cet instant pour l'observer dormir, « _elle est tellement belle _» pensa-t-il.  
Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte, il se leva rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Kate « _Heureusement que nous nous sommes rhabillés ce matin avant que le room service n'arrive_ » se dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Tommy. Il le fut encore plus, lorsque celui-ci entra, referma rapidement la porte avant de le pousser contre le mur de l'entrée ...

A suivre …

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Tommy . Il le fut encore plus, lorsque celui-ci entra, referma rapidement la porte avant de le pousser contre le mur de l'entrée …_

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend » ?

- « J'ai ramassé ça hier soir » .

Il tendit la caméra que Castle avait perdue.

J'ai visionné quelques séquences, et devinez quoi, tout a été filmé et surtout les endroits où vous vous êtes rendus . Je ne crois pas à la coïncidence » .

Le bruit d'une arme prête à tirer se fit entendre, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps . Kate le tenait en joue .

- « Lâchez-le ! Immédiatement et sans gestes brusques » .

Il lâcha lentement le romancier avant de les regarder tour à tour .

- « Mais qui êtes-vous » ?

- « Katherine Beckett, police de New York » .

- « Richard Castle, écrivain » dit-il à son tour en retournant auprès d'elle .

- « New York ! qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici » ?

- « C'est moi qui pose les questions, allez vous asseoir » dit-elle le menaçant toujours de son arme .

Le jeune frère obéit et alla s'installer sur le canapé . Elle rangea son arme avant de s'asseoir en face de lui .

- « Si nous sommes là, c'est pour enquêter sur le meurtre de Brooke Spencer »

- « Quoi ! Non ce n'est … ce n'est pas possible, elle … elle ne peut pas être morte, pour … pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » ?

Il était déboussolé, il ne savait plus quoi penser .

- « Qui a fait ça ? S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ».

- « Tommy, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour l'instant, mais tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit de votre frère ou de votre père » .

Castle ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais ils étaient démasqués, il fallait agir vite .

- « C'n'est pas possible, ils ne m'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille, ils savent que je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne » .

- « Où étiez-vous le vendredi 24 vers 22h » ?

- « Euh … J'étais avec mon frère pourquoi » ?

- « Nous avons retrouvé le portable de Brooke, c'est à vous qu'était destiné le dernier message qu'elle a envoyé, elle … elle vous disait qu'elle était d'accord pour vous donner une seconde chance, à condition que vous partiez avec elle, et que vous cessiez toute activité avec votre famille » .

Kate lui tendit son portable, Espo lui avait envoyé une copie du message que la victime avait envoyée. Tommy se prit la tête dans les mains après avoir rendu le portable de Kate.

- « Alors elle … elle ne faisait pas exprès d'ignorer mes messages et mes appels » .

Il avait les larmes aux yeux . Puis il s'effondra .

- « Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça » !

Kate jeta un regard à Castle avant de s'avancer vers le jeune Soriani .

- « Je suis désolée, vous étiez donc chez votre frère quand elle vous a envoyé ce message » .

Il acquiesça .

- « Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont déjà utilisé cette méthode avec un de leur meilleurs amis. Sa nouvelle petite amie voulait qu'il arrête tout, ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne quitte Végas avec elle, mon père et mon frère l'ont tuée. Bien sûr, ils ont fait passer ça pour un accident, sinon leur ami aurait eu des doutes . Il était anéanti, mais il est resté dans les affaires » .

Castle vit son regard se durcir .

- « Je vais les tuer » .

- « Non, nous allons les arrêter, et nous pouvons faire ça rapidement si vous nous aidez » intervint Kate. « Vous ne leur avez pas parlé de la caméra » ?

- « Non, je voulais savoir ce qui l'en était avant, tenez ».

Il se leva et la tendit à la policière .

- « Je ferai tout ce vous voulez. Dites-moi simplement ce que je dois faire et je le ferai » .

- « Et bien en réalité, avec la vidéo nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, et si vous témoignez pour approuver toutes les choses qu'ils ont pu faire, ils ne ressortiront jamais de prison » .

- « Je le ferai, si cela peut les détruire comme ils ont détruit ma vie » .

- « Bien maintenant, nous allons prévenir nos collègues. Retournez à vos occupations habituelles et ils seront arrêtés d'ici quelques heures » .

- « D'accord, et … je suis désolé de vous avoir agressé Rick, ce … ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça .

- « Je sais, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça » .

Tommy quitta la chambre et Castle vint s'installer au bout du lit aux côtés de Kate .

- « Heureusement que tu as le sommeil léger » dit-il en souriant .

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille .

- « S'il ne balance pas tout à sa famille, demain nous nous réveillerons à New York » .

- « Nous ? Alors tu ne feras pas comme si de rien n'était » ?

- « A propos de nous » ?

Rick acquiesça et pour lui répondre, Kate l'embrassa . Le baiser s'enflamma un peu trop, Castle l'allongea mais Kate le repoussa gentiment .

- « Hum … ce n'est pas le moment, on … doit prévenir les gars qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour les arrêter et les faire plonger » .

Castle continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, elle avait du mal à résister mais il le fallait . Elle le repoussa un peu plus et se releva .

- « Dépêche-toi, plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite nous serons de retour à New York » dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur et avant de prendre son portable pour appeler les gars et les prévenir de l'avancée des choses .

**Quelques heures plus tard**

L'agent Lee venait de les rejoindre. Ils étaient postés dans le couloir prêts à intervenir au domicile du père où Castle, Tommy, Ed et les autres continuaient leur semaine de fête . Kate n'était pas rassurée à l'idée que Rick puisse être en danger . L'agent fit signe aux autres de se préparer, il compta jusqu'à trois avant d'enfoncer la porte . Tout se passa très vite mais ce fut interminable pour elle . Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement visant les personnes présentes. Beckett chercha son homme et fut tétanisée quand elle l'aperçut. Tommy s'était jeté sur son frère et Castle tentait de les séparer . Puis plusieurs coups de feu partirent, Tommy et Castle s'effondrèrent tandis que l'Agent Lee, Ryan et Espo se jetèrent sur le frère aîné pour le menotter . Kate se précipita vers Castle et paniqua en voyant sa main pleine de sang après l'avoir retourné .

- « Castle … ! Castle ! »

- « Mm, ne crie pas, c'est … mm … c'est mon épaule » .

Elle retira sa veste non sans lui arracher un cri . Puis elle appuya sur la blessure .

- « Tu tiens le coup hein ».

- « Tommy … il va bien ? »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le jeune frère, inerte . Elle s'approcha et prit son pouls . Puis elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui .

- « Il a été touché en plein cœur, il est mort »

Castle ferma les yeux . « Il ne méritait pas ça » ajouta t'il.

- « Tu me fais mal ».

- « Peut-être mais au moins tu ne te vides pas de ton sang » .

- « Mm … c'est déjà ça » dit-il en essayant de sourire, mais ce fut plutôt une grimace .

- « Tais-toi, garde tes forces ».

- « A vos ordres . Aïe ! Pourquoi appuies-tu encore plus » ?

- « Pour que tu arrêtes tes bêtises » .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle était transporté à l'hôpital avec Kate à ses côtés . Une fois là-bas, il fut pris en charge et une infirmière demanda à Beckett d'attendre dans la salle d'attente . Elle attendit environ une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'un médecin ne vienne la voir .

- « Madame Castle » ?

- « Euh, oui » .

Kate ne le reprit pas car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir des réponses .

- « La balle s'était logée dans son épaule . Nous avons eu quelques difficultés à la retirer mais tout s'est bien passé. Nous allons le mettre dans une chambre, une infirmière va vous emmenez le voir . Il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici quelques heures mais je vous conseillerais d'attendre au moins 24h avant de prendre l'avion, pour éviter toutes secousses et pour qu'il puisse se reposer » .

- « Je vous remercie ».

Kate attendit peu de temps avant qu'on la conduise à sa chambre . L'infirmière la prévint qu'il risquait d'être légèrement joyeux à cause de la morphine . Elle entra et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant tourner la tête vers elle .

- « Hey » ! dit-il .

Il lui fit un grand sourire .

- « Tu vas bien, tu ne souffres pas trop » ?

- « Non ça va j'ai de la morphine » .

- « Oui on me l'a dit » dit-elle en souriant . « Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu vers nous au lieu d'aller essayer de les séparer » .

- « Je voulais empêcher Tommy de faire une erreur, mais ce n'est pas une réussite » .

Elle s'approcha, lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux .

- « T'as de beaux yeux tu sais » dit-il .

Il la regarda avec un air rêveur . Elle sourit avant de lui répondre .

- « Je sais surtout que t'es défoncé, encore une fois » .

- « Ouais … mais cette fois j'y suis pour rien »

- « C'est vrai »

- « J'ai droit à un petit bisou » demanda t-il comme un enfant .

Elle sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa . Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais elle se recula .

- « S'il te plaît ».

- « On est dans un hôpital, ça n'va pas » lui dit-elle.

- « Quoi ? … Nous ne serons pas les premiers »

- « Si je te tue je pense qu'ils seront quand même un peu choqués »

- « Tu ne connais pas ce proverbe : "_faites la guerre pas l'amour_". Non … attends c'est pas ça, je me suis trompé pardon . C'est "_ne faites pas la guerre faites l'amour_". Oui c'est ça, je ne suis pas sûr de la formulation mais ça, j'en suis sûr » .

Kate se retenait de rire. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait se mélanger les pinceaux . Mais en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, se forçant à essayer de trouver la bonne formulation, elle ne put se retenir de rire .

- « Pourquoi tu ris » ?

- « A cause de toi, si t'avais vu ta tête » .

Il la fixa, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

- « T'es tellement belle » en la fixant toujours, un air rêveur sur le visage. Puis il se reprit et enchaîna :

- « Enfin bref, je suis blessé, tu veux être mon infirmière » ?

- « T'as fini oui, on ne fera pas ça ici »

- « Allez, un petit peu »

- « Un petit peu ? Rien que ça »

- « S'il te plaît »

Son portable se mit à sonner, elle le prit avant de lui répondre .

- « NON ! … Beckett … oh Alexis ! Oui il va bien il est à côté de moi, tu veux lui parler … Je te le passe » .

Elle tendit le téléphone à Castle pour qu'il rassure sa fille et sa mère .

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Castle et Beckett étaient de retour à l'hôtel. Kate faisait la queue pour récupérer ses antalgiques pendant qu'il patientait assis sur un banc en face de la pharmacie. Toujours un peu sous morphine, il s'amusait en regardant les oiseaux volés au-dessus de lui, puis deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent.

- « Bonjour, vous êtes Richard Castle » ?

- « Oui »

Elles s'assirent de chaque côté de lui .

- « Nous sommes fans, on adore vos livres … et vous aussi »

- « Oh … merci »

Elle se serrèrent davantage contre lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé » ?

- « Pas grand chose, une petite blessure »

- « Mm, ça vous dirait de venir vous balader avec nous » ?

- « Ce serait avec plaisir … mais ... »

Une des jeunes femmes passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se rapprocha un peu plus . Beckett, après avoir payé, était sur le point de sortir de la pharmacie lorsqu'elle l'aperçut entouré de ces _Pét... _Castle savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là, seulement le problème c'est que les médicaments lui brouillaient les idées et il était tiraillé entre l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou rester et profiter. Puis elle s'approcha à nouveau, il sentit son souffle sur son visage. Soudain il se recula, il pensa à Kate et ce fut un électrochoc. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il la repoussa gentiment avant de s'excuser.

- « Mm, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas partir avec vous, j'attends déjà quelqu'un ».

- « Vraiment, on ne dirait pas pourtant ».

Elle tenta de s'approcher à nouveau, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser ses mains sur lui et se leva. Kate souriait, il l'avait repoussée, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de voir pour être sûr de lui. Elle sortit enfin et alla le rejoindre.

- « Castle »

- « Kate ! Mm ... mesdames, je dois vous laisser »

- « Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre quand on vous repousse gentiment alors moi je vais être directe, il n'est pas libre, alors allez allumer quelqu'un d'autre ».

Elle attrapa le bras de Castle et tourna les talons. Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit pour regarder un film.

- « Tu n'as pas trop mal à l'épaule » ?

- « Eh bien, les antalgiques sont puissants, je sens à peine mes membres ».

- « Ah oui, même ton mini-Castle » dit-elle un sourire coquin plaqué sur les lèvres.

- « Mon mini-Castle va toujours bien ! Sache-le, rien ne peut l'empêcher de faire son travail. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est loin, très loin de la réalité ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à chaque mot de sa réponse, elle voulait l'embêter et elle avait réussi . Voyant qu'elle le taquinait, il lui tira la langue ce qui la fit rire encore plus, puis succombant à son rire, il l'embrassa.

- «Mm, je vois, mais envoie le film, le médecin a dit de ne pas faire d'efforts pendant au moins 48h, pour ne pas tirer sur tes points de suture ».

- « T'inquiète, tu regretteras rapidement ce que tu viens de dire ».

- « Oh chaton, je t'ai vraiment vexé, hein » ?

Il acquiesça et fit sa tête de _Calimero_. Elle l'embrassa et déposa sa tête sur son torse puis se cala dans ses bras pour regarder le film.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se redressa, fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et réalisa que son écrivain n'était plus dans la suite. Elle se leva et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sortit son arme et la pointa sur la porte. Puis Rick apparut, lorsqu'il la vit, il leva son bras valide en signe de reddition.

- « Je me rends, on peut passer à table » dit-il.

Il baissa les mains et entra en poussant un chariot contenant leur petit déjeuner . Elle reposa son arme avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- « J'ai un peu flippé ».

- « Un peu » ?!

- « Tu n'étais pas là et j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, cela a été un réflexe ».

- « Désolé, je pensais être de retour avant ton réveil ».

Il se recula, se mit dos à elle en attrapant quelque chose sous le chariot. Puis en se retournant il la tendit à Kate.

- « C'est surtout pour ça que je suis descendu, sinon j'aurais juste appelé ».

- « C'est … Il est magnifique » .

- « Pas autant que toi ».

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- « Il y en 4 de chaque, et chaque couleur à une signification différente ».

- « Pourquoi 4 de chaque couleur » ?

- « Pour les 4 années qu'on a passé ensemble depuis notre rencontre ».

- « Je t'écoute, que signifie ces couleurs ».

- « Les roses rouges expriment l'amour intense et passionné, pour dire par exemple, je t'aime ardemment. Les roses roses évoquent un amour tendre et sincère, épanoui. Pour dire encore et toujours à l'élu(e) de son coeur : "Je t'aime". Les roses jaunes sont associées à la joie et la gaieté, et pour toi, j'ai pris ces roses jaunes soleil car tu es l'un des soleils de ma vie. Les roses blanches témoignent d'un amour pur et profond avec une touche de raffinement et d'élégance, elles peuvent aussi exprimer un amour secret, je les ai choisies parce que pendant 4 ans je t'ai caché mes sentiments. Et enfin, les roses oranges expriment le désir et l'enthousiasme. Elles expriment aussi la bonne humeur et le dynamisme ainsi que la joie , bonheur et chaleur. Voilà, j'ai fait faire ce bouquet de 20 roses pour toi tout à l'heure ».

- « … Je ... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la serra contre lui avec son bras valide.

- « Je n'attends pas de réponse maintenant, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer. J'en avais envie c'est tout, et ces roses expriment assez bien tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, aussi différents soient-ils, tous veulent dire la même chose ... je t'aime ».

Kate était figée, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration, c'était tout simplement magnifique et magique. Comment avait-elle pu perdre autant de temps à le repousser. Elle voulait lui dire, mais elle n'était pas encore prête, et il le comprenait. Il ne lui demandait pas de répondre à sa déclaration, « _il est tout simplement merveilleux »_ se dit-elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. A travers ce baiser, elle voulait lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à exprimer. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle vit qu'il avait compris et il lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de la faire asseoir pour qu'ils puissent déguster ce merveilleux petit déjeuner.

Plus tard, ils se préparèrent pour se rendre à l'aéroport . Une fois dans l'avion, Kate maudit tout l'équipage de l'appareil, aucun n'avait voulu qu'elle prenne son bouquet, trop dangereux d'apporter un vase à l'intérieur de l'avion selon eux. Elle était néanmoins énormément déçue de pouvoir le ramener avec elle et Rick le savait. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir près d'elle en revenant des toilettes, il tenta de lui remonter un peu le moral.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'n'est pas grave ».

- « Si c'est grave ! Ce bouquet avait une signification particulière pour moi, j'aurais juste aimé l'avoir avec moi à New York ».

- « Mais le plus important est toujours avec nous, là ».

Il lui prit la main et la mit sur son cœur. Elle l'embrassa, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fit de même et posa sa tête sur la sienne et ils passèrent le reste du vol ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Une fois de retour à New York, Kate déposa Castle devant son immeuble.

- « T'es sûre que tu n'veux pas monter » ?

- « Non, je dois rentrer ranger mes affaires chez moi et toi tu vas pouvoir profiter de ta mère et de ta fille ».

Il s'embrassèrent puis elle remonta dans sa voiture et partit. Une fois entré dans le loft Alexis se précipita sur son père pour l'embrasser.

- « Aïe » !

- « Oh pardon papa, on a eu tellement peur quand le lieutenant Beckett nous a appelé ».

- « Je vais bien ne te fait pas de soucis pour moi, mais je vais tout de même aller me poser sur le canapé ».

Il s'installa entouré par sa mère et sa fille. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et rien tout en regardant un bon film ensemble.

En arrivant devant sa porte Kate eu la surprise de trouver un petit mot. D'abord inquiète, elle se détendit en le lisant.

_Coucou ma chérie, _

_Tu vas me devoir des explications et surtout beaucoup_

_de détails. Je veux savoir pourquoi ton écrivain préféré_

_à solliciter mon aide, en particulier pour un cadeau comme _

_celui qu'il m'a demandé de te ramener._

_C'est franchement …. tu verras._

_Appelle-moi très rapidement, ou c'est moi qui viendrait_

_te trouver pour avoir des réponses._

_Profite de ton cadeau, il t'attend à l'intérieur._

_PS : Heureusement que j'ai un double de tes clés, sinon_

_tout aurait été gâché ._

Kate souriait, alors comme ça Castle avait traficoté avec Lanie dans son dos. Elle entra, déposa ses affaires et alluma la lumière. Son cœur manqua des battements. Au cœur de son salon, sur la table basse, se trouvait exactement le même bouquet que celui qu'elle avait laissé à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. 5 couleurs différentes de roses comportant chacune 4 roses. Elle se saisit de son portable et commença par écrire un SMS à sa curieuse de meilleur amie . _« Merci d'avoir aidé Castle, des détails j'en ai beaucoup pour toi »_. Puis elle enchaîna avec son écrivain. _« C'est adorable d'avoir fait ça pour moi Rick, merci pour ce bouquet, il est aussi beau que le premier ». _Elle rangea ses affaires, enfila quelque chose de plus confortable et s'installa dans son canapé avec son portable pour lire les deux SMS qu'elle avait reçus. « _Très bien, demain matin je serai chez toi_ ». Puis elle passa à la réponse de Castle. _« Tu voulais tellement le ramener chez toi que je n'ai pas pu résister... heureusement que Lanie avait les clés . Et puis je me suis dit que tu te montrerais reconnaissante envers moi pour t'avoir fait plaisir ». _Elle sourit devant le message avant de lui répondre. « _Reconnaissante ? Je vois. Et bien passe me voir demain, je saurai me montrer généreuse pour te remercier. Bonne nuit, je t'embrasse»_. Elle attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que Castle ne réponde. «_ Oh ! Hâte d'y être ! Je t'embrasse aussi, passe une bonne nuit ». _Ils se couchèrent tous deux en pensant l'un à l'autre …

A suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

Elle sourit devant le message avant de lui répondre. « _Reconnaissante ? Je vois. Et bien passe me voir demain, je saurai me montrer généreuse pour te remercier. Bonne nuit, je t'embrasse»_. Elle attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que Castle ne réponde. «_ Oh ! Hâte d'y être ! Je t'embrasse aussi, passe une bonne nuit ». _Ils se couchèrent tous deux en pensant l'un à l'autre …

Le lendemain, Kate ouvrit les yeux lentement. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce matin Castle n'était pas là pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle sentit une pointe de déception l'envahir. A peine quelque jours avec lui et elle était déjà accro, sa présence lui manquait même si jamais elle ne l'admettrait en public ou devant lui. Il serait bien trop fier d'avoir cet effet sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle remonta sa couette et se mit à penser à sa première nuit avec lui, ici-même après le mariage de Ryan. Elle avait été bête de le repousser le matin suivant, aujourd'hui elle le regrettait vraiment. Mais elle ne regrette rien de ce qu'ils ont vécu, ça les a menés à ce qu'ils sont maintenant : de réels amoureux.

Kate était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit, cependant elle se leva pour aller ouvrir quand elle se souvint que Castle devait venir la voir. Elle se pressa jusqu'à la porte et s'exclama en l'ouvrant :

- « T'es tellement pressé de te glisser dans mon lit que tu … Lanie » !

- « Que je quoi » ?

Lanie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air embarrassé de Beckett. C'est donc en riant qu'elle continua :

- « Et pour info, je ne suis pas spécialement pressée de me glisser dans ton lit ».

- « Euh … je … »

- « Tu croyais que c'était Castle avoue » dit-elle avec un grand sourire en entrant.

- « Hier, il m'a dit qu'il devait passer ce matin ... »

- « Tout comme moi, mais je comprends pourquoi ça t'es sorti de la tête » dit Lanie en la coupant.

- « Mm désolée de t'avoir zapper ».

- « Tu sera pardonnée si j'ai des détails » !

Kate prépara des cafés avant de s'installer avec la métisse sur le canapé. La policière raconta leur arrivée à Las Vegas, les petits moments qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à leur seconde nuit ensemble.

- « Et alors, comment c'était » ?

- « Lanie ! » répondit-elle en souriant, « Tu veux des détails hein » ?!

La légiste acquiesça. Kate lui conta ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à son réveil de la veille, seule dans la chambre, et elle lui répéta mot pour mot la déclaration de Castle à propos de la signification du bouquet.

- « Cet homme est adorable et merveilleux et bien d'autres choses encore. T'as vraiment de la chance, t'as trouvé une perle rare » .

- « Je sais ».

- « Et maintenant, vous en êtes où ? »

- « Nous n'en avons pas parlé clairement, nous n'avons pas encore mis de mots sur notre relation, mais pour ma part je pense qu'on peut dire "_que nous sommes ensembles_", c'est ce que je veux et c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec un homme ».

- « Halala je suis super contente pour vous » !

- « Et Javier et toi, vous en êtes où » ?

- « Nous ça va aussi, pour l'instant on est bien ensemble et on profite »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- « Laisse-moi deviner, c'est celui qui est pressé de se glisser dans ton lit » !

Kate lui sourit avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Lanie se leva à son tour et vit Castle apparaître.

- « Votre café est servi « _lieutenant de mon coeur _» et j'attends ta reconnaissance de … Lanie ! … Vous ... vous allez bien » ?

- « Oui et vous » ?

- « Moi, très bien ».

- « Je vois ça en effet » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Je vais peut-être vous laisser seule toutes les deux, je repasserai plus tard ».

- « Non non non, j'allais partir de toute façon, on se voit plus tard Kate ».

Elle fit une bise à Kate avant de saluer Castle et quitta l'appartement.

- « Je ne vous ai pas interrompu j'espère » ?

Elle s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- « Pas du tout, elle partais de toute façon ».

- « Tant mieux alors, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je crois me rappeler que tu voulais me remercier pour t'avoir offert un certain bouquet que tu n'avais pas pu ramener avec toi ».

Castle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

- « Mm mm, je crois me souvenir avoir dit que je me montrerai reconnaissante pour ce cadeau ».

- « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre » ?

- « Et bien je ne sais pas ... » Elle fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur son torse puis sur ses épaules avant de lui enlever sa veste. « … Mais je vais improviser ne t'inquiète pas » lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille avant de mordre son lobe.

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira jusque dans sa chambre, elle le fit asseoir sur son lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Kate l'embrassa tout en défaisant sa chemise, il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle le lui retira à cause de sa blessure. Une fois torse nu, elle l'allongea puis déposa des baisers partout où elle pouvait avant de revenir à sa bouche.

- « Alors, je suis assez reconnaissante pour toi » ?

- « Oh oui, et tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais ».

Il inversa leur position pour se retrouver sur elle.

- « C'est fou, si on m'avait dit avant le mariage de Ryan qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurai pas cru, je n'aurai jamais pensé en espérer autant ».

- « Moi non plus ».

- « Et être là à nouveau avec toi, ça fait remonter des souvenirs de notre première nuit tous les deux » dit-il dans un sourire tout en lui retirant son tee-shirt ce qui s'avéra impossible sans l'aide de Kate à cause de son épaule invalide, avant de revenir l'embrasser dans le cou et de lui arracher quelques gémissements.

Rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements se retrouva sur le sol tandis que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus enflammés et passionnés.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux sortaient de la douche et se préparèrent pour aller déjeuner. Toutefois, leurs projets pour la journée furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Ryan.

- « J'ai fais les recherches que vous m'avez demandé Beckett : cet homme mystérieux dont vous m'avez parlé (1) a appelé Castle avec une puce prépayée, et elle a été coupée depuis. Qui que ce soit, il couvre ses traces ».

- « Tu … Vous avez fait vérifier mes relevés de téléphone sans m'en parler Kate ».

- « Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu Castle, mais cette affaire me concerne moi et je veux savoir qui est cet homme ».

- « Et vous trouvez que c'est une raison suffisante pour fouiller dans mes appels sans m'en parler ».

- « Ryan tu as autre chose pour moi » ? demanda t-elle en ignorant sa question.

Kate ne souhaitait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, elle s'en voulait un peu, mais elle voulait aussi avoir des réponses concernant cet homme.

- « Et bien, j'ai quelque chose mais ça reste hyper vague. Le type a appelé Castle en passant par internet au lieu de passer par le système cellulaire normal mais il a appelé d'une zone où le signal était mauvais donc il a été dérouté sur un réseau sans fil » !

- « Qui dit réseau sans fil, dit adresse IP » intervint Castle.

- « Oui et on l'a tracée, c'n'est même pas à New-York » !

- « Alors c'est où » ? demanda Beckett.

- « L'appel est passé par un réseau sans fil enregistré sous le nom de « Magellan Yacht Club » à Westport dans le Connecticut ! Il faut que je vous laisse car Jenny m'attend ».

- « Ok, Merci Ryan » !

Kate alla refermer la porte derrière lui lorsque Ryan quitta l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, Castle faisait une recherche sur l'ordinateur.

- « C'est sûrement un membre du club, peut-être qu'il y aura une photo de lui quelque part sur le site » !

- « Castle, regarde. Sur la liste des conseillers juridiques, maintenant regarde le comité de direction » !

- « Michael Smith ! C'est notre homme » !

En se rendant chez Smith, Castle & Beckett virent des ambulanciers prêts à l'emmener à l'hôpital... il venait d'être torturé. Castle s'approcha de Smith et ce dernier à l'agonie lui donna une clef avec une adresse et un numéro. Arrivés sur place, ils fouillèrent les alentours et trouvèrent le dossier qu'ils cherchaient. Malheureusement tout avait été brûlé et ils ramassèrent tout ce qui pouvait être encore récupérable et notamment tous les petits papiers qui devait constituer le fameux dossier. De retour à l'appart, Kate appela Ryan et Esposito pour un peu d'aide. Une fois arrivés chez Beckett, les gars les rejoignirent autour de la table à manger et ils sortirent tous les petits papiers récoltés.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche » ? demanda Castle.

- « Des noms, des lieux, des dates. Tout ce qui pourrait nous dire ce que contenaient les documents constituant ce dossier et pourquoi quelqu'un est prêt à tout pour les dissimuler » ! répondit-elle.

Les petits papiers récoltés formaient un puzzle géant... c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Loupes et pinces à épiler étaient nécessaires pour les manipuler et avoir une petite chance de trouver enfin un élément intéressant. Au bout de quelques heures, Espo soupira et se plaigna :

- « Oh, ça fait 5 h. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un morceau de papier de la taille d'une carte à jouer entièrement vide » !

- « Moi j'ai un solde de clôture ici. Je pense que c'est un relevé bancaire ! Répondit Ryan.

Castle avait aussi trouvé des morceaux de papier d'une banque. Beckett regarda les papiers trouvés par Castle avant de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- « Je crois que ce n'est pas qu'un simple relevé bancaire » !

Elle mit un morceau à côté de celui de Castle, et il s'exclama :

- « Ohh ! Ça fait partie d'un mandat à encaisser. Ça pourrait être le relevé d'un paiement » ?

- « Et c'est sûrement notre homme qui l'a encaissé » ! répondit-elle.

- « Ce serait parfaitement logique » !

- « Pourquoi vous dites ça » ? demanda Ryan.

- « Tout a commencé quand Montgomery et ses potes, les ripoux se sont mis à enlever des mafieux pour demander des rançons » ! expliqua Castle.

- « On sait que quelqu'un l'a découvert et a exigé une partie de cet argent » ! continua Kate.

- « Et qui que ce soit, il y a quelque chose dans ce dossier qu'il ne veut pas qu'on apprenne » !

Esposito chercha et trouva aussi des papiers d'une banque avec un numéro.

- « Et une seconde… là j'ai des numéros... ça a été imprimé à la machine et il n'y a que huit chiffres alors ce n'est pas un numéro de téléphone. Une minute… C'est le verso du mandat à encaisser et ces huit chiffres : 08672241, c'est le numéro de compte qui a été crédité » ! expliqua l'hispanique.

- « Si on découvre à qui appartient ce compte on aura un nom » ! intervint Beckett.

- « Et je sais comment on peut faire. Vous vous rappelez l'affaire sur la bombe sale ? On avait vérifié les comptes bancaires des suspects en se servant des fichiers du FBI » ! rappela l'irlandais.

- « Et je me souviens encore du mot de passe ! Mais on n'est même pas certain qu'ils répertoriaient déjà les comptes à cette époque » ! précisa Javier.

- « Dis-toi que le propriétaire de ce compte a commandité le meurtre de ma mère. Vérifie » !

Espo tapota sur l'ordinateur de Kate afin de faire la recherche et trouva les informations qu'ils cherchaient :

- « Le compte a été fermé il y a dix-neuf ans. Il appartenait à un type nommé William H. Bracken » !

- « Tu veux parler du Sénateur William Bracken !

Beckett tendit une carte représentant le sénateur. Castle et Ryan s'approchèrent sous le choc. Puis l'irlandais chercha des informations sur le politicien.

- « D'après la Bio sur son site de campagne, le sénateur Bracken a été substitut du procureur de New-York de 88 à 92 » !

- « La chronologie de Bracken correspond, c'est l'époque où Montgomery et ses potes enlevaient des mafieux » ! intervint Kate.

- « Bracken a dû l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre » ! dit Espo.

- « Et il savait très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, les mafieux refuseraient de témoigner et que les flics ne seraient jamais inquiétés » ! répondit-elle.

- « Donc au lieu d'une action légale, il est entré dans la danse. Si les ripoux récoltaient des rançons de la part des mafieux, il voulait avoir sa part sous forme de mandat à encaisser » ! continua Kevin.

- « Oui mais quand sa carrière politique s'est envolée et qu'il est devenu sénateur, il a dû s'assurer que le scandale ne referait jamais surface. Et les meurtres ont commencé ! Ca explique pourquoi il s'en prend à vous maintenant… » ! intervint le romancier. « D'après les rumeurs, Bracken se prépare pour l'élection présidentielle » !

- « Il fait le grand nettoyage et vous êtes la suivante ! On doit le faire tomber » ! s'empressa de dire Esposito.

- « Comment ? Tout ce qu'on a c'est une liste de chiffres qui n'a pas le moindre sens sauf pour nous. On a absolument aucune preuve solide qu'on pourrait utiliser contre ce type » !

Le portable de Ryan sonna, il répondit et soupira avant de raccrocher.

- « Euh, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je viens d'apprendre que Michael Smith est mort.

- « Smith était la clé, il aurait put faire le lien avec Bracken » ! s'exclama Castle.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois les gars partis, Kate et Castle étaient seuls. Kate étaient entrain de regarder le vice-président et Bracken lors d'une conférence. Puis elle mit pause lorsque Rick vint à ses côtés.

- « J'ai enfin réussi à découvrir qui est l'homme qui a fait tuer ma mère, et je ne peux rien faire contre lui ! Ryan a vérifié les vidéos des caméras de surveillance près de la chambre de Smith » ?

- « Oui » ! répondit-il.

- « Et » ? le questionna t-elle.

- « Les caméras ont été coupées » !

- « D'accord ! Donc ils vont venir pour moi » !

- « Ryan a placé deux équipes juste devant chez toi » !

- « Très bien… et demain Castle… et après demain ?

- « Laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part Kate. Quelque part ou tu seras en sécurité » !

- « Je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité »!

Beckett posa sa tête contre le torse de Castle et se blottit contre lui. Castle referma ses bras sur elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa.

- « Suis-moi » lui dit-il.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et il la prit dans ses bras.

- « Je suis bien dans tes bras, je me sens … en sécurité, alors que ma vie est en danger ».

- « Je peux te promettre que jamais, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit te faire du mal, je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, … Toujours ».

Elle le fixa, jamais on ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Elle n'avait toujours compter uniquement que sur elle-même. Maintenant, il était là et il veillait sur elle. Au péril de sa propre vie d'ailleurs... comme lors de l'enterrement de Montgomery.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Castle la fixa, totalement pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- « Euh … »

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais ... »

- « Non, je t'aime aussi, c'est juste que … wahou je ne m'attendais pas à ça ».

- « Pour être franche moi non plus, je … j'avais juste envie de te l'dire ».

Il lui offrit l'un de ses sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et l'embrassa.

- « Kate, je t'aime vraiment et je t'interdis d'en douter d'accord ! » lui dit-il très sérieusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au matin, Castle se réveilla et paniqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Beckett n'était plus dans la chambre, ni dans l'appart. Il appela immédiatement Espo et Ryan et leur demanda de venir. Une fois sur place, il leur expliqua la situation.

- « Comment ça elle n'est pas là » ? demanda Ryan.

- « Elle n'est pas là et elle ne répond pas au téléphone » ! s'exclama l'écrivain.

- « Bro, je pensais que tu l'avais placée sous protection ? Questionna Espo.

- « C'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai deux équipes en bas qui l'auraient vue si elle avait quitté le bâtiment » ! se défendit l'irlandais.

- « Pas si elle ne voulait pas se faire voir ! [Ayant une idée] Où est le sénateur Bracken en ce moment » ? intervint Castle.

- « Oh non, vous pensez quand même … »

- « Attendez ... ! s'exclama Ryan qui était au téléphone ... Oui c'est le lieutenant Kevin Ryan, numéro de plaque 42344. Localisez-moi le sénateur Bracken ! Il collecte des fonds au Widmark Hôtel ! » expliqua t-il à Castle et Espo qui était entrain de le regarder.

- « Demandez si quelqu'un d'autre a voulu avoir l'information » ? demanda l'écrivain.

- « Quelqu'un d'autre vous a demandé l'info ? D'accord, merci » ! Il raccrocha et se tourna vers espo et Castle . « Beckett a appelée, il y a une heure » !

- « Elle va tuer le sénateur Bracken » ! pensa Castle à voix haute.

Arrivés dans l'hôtel, les garçons eurent du mal à rentrer et à passer la barrière de sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Kate avait réussi facilement à s'approcher de Bracken et à l'isoler du reste des personnes présentes en le faisant venir dans les cuisines de l'hôtel.

Tandis que le sénateur Bracken marchait dans le cuisine, il fut stoppé par le pistolet armé de Kate. Elle le menaça en le tenant en joue.

- « Restez où vous êtes » !

- « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi » ?

- « La vérité » !

Bracken se mit à rire.

- « Ne l'attendez jamais de la part d'un politicien. En plus si vous aviez vraiment des infos vous devriez déjà les connaître, non » ?

Kate s'approcha, son arme toujours pointé sur lui.

- « Roy Montgomery, McCallister, John Raglan, ma mère. Ce sont toutes les personnes que vous avez faites tuer et je veux que vous l'admettiez devant moi » !

- « La mort de votre mère était une tragédie et je compatis à votre douleur, du plus profond de mon cœur mais je peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez. Quand j'avais 14 ans, je suis devenu ami avec un garçon du quartier, Lamar Dokes. Il était très gentil, je l'aidais souvent à faire ses devoirs après l'école. Un jour, il n'est pas venu en classe alors je suis passé à son appartement et la porte était ouverte. Je suis entré… et… j'ai trouvé Lamar étendu sur son matelas. Il était mort, sa petite sœur était morte elle aussi et sa mère était dans la chambre des parents et elle s'était pendue. Elle avait laissé un mot, elle disait qu'elle avait perdu son boulot, elle allait se faire expulser et moi je me suis dit, comment une femme peut-elle être désespérée au point d'être capable d'écraser des pilules, de les mettre dans du chocolat chaud et de les donner à ses enfants ? Et c'est à ce moment précis, que j'ai pris la décision de passer le reste de ma vie à améliorer celle de mes concitoyens et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai renforcé les lois sociales afin de protéger les enfants comme Lamar. J'ai créé des emplois dans les quartiers sensibles. J'ai fait de grandes choses. Tout comme vous avez fait de grandes choses !

Kate était dégoutée par son discours, elle se rapprocha encore de lui.

- « A qui est-ce que vous croyez vous adresser ? Comment osez-vous essayer de vous justifier auprès de moi ? Vous oubliez que ma mère a été poignardée dans une ruelle, uniquement à cause de vous. Elle est morte en se vidant de son sang, toute seule, sur un amas d'ordures. Alors par pitié, épargnez-moi vos petits discours de campagne qui compilent les grandes choses que vous avez faites » !

- « Vous avez l'air un peu perturbé vous savez, mais regardez les choses en face, vous êtes un flic en disgrâce, obsédée par la mort de sa mère. Alors que moi je suis un honnête homme qui passe son temps à aider les laisser pour compte. Voilà ce que le public voit lieutenant et à chaque fois qu'il vote pour moi, je reste humble. Je fais tout pour me rapprocher de cet idéal. Je tiens à tout prix à être cet homme-là. Et je ne laisserai ni vous, ni qui que ce soit d'autre se mettre sur mon chemin »!

- « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de me menacer sénateur » !

- « Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir. Ce n'est pas la personne qui détient l'arme qui décide, c'est celle qui détient le pouvoir. Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes cette personne ?

Il se retourna et commenca à partir, elle déglutit et décida de lui parler du dossier.

- « J'ai le dossier ! » Il s'arrêta. «Smith avait une autre copie ! » Bracken se retourna. « 08672241 c'est le numéro de compte sur lequel vous déposiez les mandats à encaisser. Alors vous avez raison. C'est bien la personne qui a le pouvoir qui décide. Je pourrais me servir de cette information et vous détruire mais après je ne donne pas chère de mon espérance de vie. Alors voilà ce qui va se passer. L'accord que vous aviez passé avec Smith, est le nôtre dorénavant, et si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à moi ou aux personnes qui comptent pour moi, le dossier sera rendu public, c'est bien clair ? Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

- « Oui » !

- « Et une dernière petite chose. Si vous pensez savoir qui je suis, si vous pensez me connaître, je vous conseille de revoir vos positions et dites-vous bien que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable, ni jusqu'où je suis prête à aller. C'est terminé, j'en ai assez d'avoir peur ! Maintenant c'est votre tour !

Elle le frappa au visage avec son arme, ce qui lui laissa une belle entaille sur la joue.

- « Ca va vous laisser une vilaine cicatrice. Chaque fois que vous la verrez dans une glace, pensez à moi !

Puis elle quitta la pièce et vit les garçons arrivés en courant vers elle dans le couloir.

- « Oh Kate, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Castle s'interrompit en voyant Bracken derrière elle.

- « On a passé un genre d'accord » !

- « Et pour votre mère » ? demanda Espo.

- « Je lui rendrai justice… mais pas aujourd'hui ! Et en attendant… je l'a rendrai pour les autres !

Elle sourit à castle qui lui sourit en retour puis ils quittèrent l'hôtel. Une fois de retour chez Kate, ils rangèrent tout ce qui concernait le dossier, commandèrent à dîner et mangèrent avant de s'installer dans le canapé pour regarder un bon film.

- « Tu vas bien » demanda l'écrivain.

- « Oui pourquoi » ?

- « Je ne sais pas, après tout ce qui s'est passé ... »

- « Je vais bien Castle, et je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Pour le moment il est intouchable, et je … je veux me concentrer sur ma vie, mon travail et toi ».

- « Vraiment » ?

- « Oui Castle ».

- « Je ne voudrais pas que ... »

- « Tu commences à m'agacer » lui dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

- « Désolé » répondit-il avant qu'elle ne prenne possession de ses lèvres.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les faire glisser dans son dos et de les passer sous son chemisier. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou avant de lui retirer son chemisier.

Elle fit de même en lui retirant son sweat. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva. Il aurait voulu l'a porter mais cela était impossible pour le moment à cause de son épaule. Il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la chambre. Néanmoins, elle ne lui facilita pas la tâche, passant son temps à lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille et à déposer des baisers dans son cou et un peu partout. Une fois dans la chambre, il l'a fit basculer sur le lit et s'attela à lui retirer le reste de vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle fit de même et ils reprirent leurs activités du matin …

A suivre …

(1) Tous les passages concernant l'enquête de Johanna Beckett et le sénateur Bracken sont extraits de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 « After The Storm / Après la Tempête ».


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois dans la chambre, il la fit basculer sur le lit et s'attela à lui retirer le reste de vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle fit de même et ils reprirent leurs activités du matin …

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Beckett était assise à son bureau. Ces derniers jours, elle restait le plus tard possible au commissariat, exceptés les soirs où elle dînait avec Martha et Alexis. Rick était en tournée promotionnelle pour son dernier Nikki Heat depuis une dizaine de jours et il lui restait encore cinq jours... à l'attendre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse autant lui manquer. Ils n'avaient pas d'affaires en cours, elle se rabattait donc sur sa paperasse en retard. Elle se leva pour aller prendre un café dans la salle de repos mais se rassit aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée.

- « Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Esposito.

- « Oui, je me suis juste levée trop vite ».

- « T'es sûr, t'es toute pâle » intervint Ryan.

- « Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi ça va j'vous dit ».

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Elle se prépara un café et retourna à son bureau sous le regard de ses collègues. Elle but une gorgée et sut qu'elle aurait du s'abstenir. Elle partit rapidement aux toilettes.

- « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive » ? demanda l'irlandais.

- « Aucune idée, mais elle n'a pas l'air bien en tout cas ».

Aux toilettes, Kate s'essuyait le visage, elle venait de régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait mangée entre midi et deux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'odeur et le goût de ce liquide qu'elle adorait boire habituellement. Une fois calmée, elle retourna auprès des deux lieutenants.

- « Tu devrais peut-être rentrer si t'es malade ».

- « Mais je vais bien bon sang, vous n'avez pas du boulot » ! s'exclama t-elle.

Ils retournèrent à leur bureau mais ils ne cessèrent de jeter quelques coups d'oeil vers Kate. Espo se décida à appeler Lanie, elle seule arriverait à savoir ce qui pouvait arriver à Beckett. Depuis quelques jours, Ryan et lui n'arrivaient plus à la suivre. Elle changeait tout le temps d'humeur et ne cessait de s'énerver pour un rien. Ils voyaient très bien aussi qu'elle était épuisée. « _Vivement le retour de Castle _» se disaient-ils, elle rentrerait plus tôt et serait moins fatiguée. Il devait vraiment lui manquer pour qu'elle change ainsi de comportement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lanie appela Kate et lui demanda de descendre la voir. Une fois en bas, la légiste la questionna :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe » ?

- « Rien … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça » ?

- « Javier m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il s'inquiète pour toi, et moi aussi ».

- « Y'a pas de raison, je vais bien ».

- « Vraiment ? Même moi j'ai remarqué des changements depuis quelques temps ».

- « Comment ça, quels changements » ?

- « Tu t'énerves pour un rien, tu changes d'humeur toutes les minutes et tu es épuisée, t'as vu les cernes que tu as. Et maintenant tu pars en courant aux toilettes, je te repose la question, qu'est-ce qui se passe » ?

- « Euh … je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rends pas compte, et pour toute à l'heure, c'est … je n'sais pas en faite, j'ai eu comme un vertige et quand je suis allée me faire un café l'odeur me dérangeait... c'était insupportable. Puis quand j'ai commencé à le boire, j'ai tout d'suite eu envie de vomir ».

- « Mm mm, euh … je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec toi mais ... »

- « Quoi !? Quel sujet » ?

- « Ma chérie, ce que tu me dis, ajouté à ton comportement de ces derniers jours, c'est … ce sont les symptômes d'une grossesse ».

- « Lanie je ne peux pas être enceinte c'est …

Elle se figea et se mit à compter mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça, elle avait une semaine de retard. Elle commença à paniquer.

- « Kate ... » ?

- « Je … j'ai ... ».

- « Tu devrais peut-être faire un test de grossesse, pour être sûr avant de t'emballer pour rien ».

- « Oui … oui tu as raison, je … je vais faire un saut à la pharmacie ».

- « D'accord, tu repasses me voir après »

Beckett acquiesça et quitta la morgue. Elle remonta, prit ses affaires et quitta le commissariat sans rien dire à personne. Lorsqu'elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle fila directement aux toilettes, ce qui ne rassura pas les garçons. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, elle était étrange, et les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de la questionner car elle repartit immédiatement voir Lanie.

- « Lanie ».

- « J'arrive, attend deux secondes ».

Elle s'installa et l'attendit, puis la métisse apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Kate, ça va » s'inquiéta la légiste.

- « J'ai … » elle inspira profondément « … J'ai fait le test, j'en ai même fait 4 pour être sûre à 100 % ».

- « Et alors » ?

- « C'est positif, je … »

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

- « Ce n'était pas prévu, j'veux dire … vous n'essayez pas » ?

- « Bien sûr que non, ça fait seulement cinq mois que nous sommes ensembles, c'est … c'est trop tôt ».

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

- « Hey ! Je suis là si tu as besoin, mais tu dois le dire à Castle ».

- « Je n'sais même pas s'il veut d'autres enfants, qu'est-ce que j'ferai s'il n'en veut pas ».

- « C'est vrai qu'Alexis est une telle déception pour lui qu'elle lui a passé l'envie d'en avoir d'autres »

- « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de plaisanter »

- « A mon avis tu penses trop, tu n'auras pas la réponse avant de lui en avoir parlé et je pense qu'il sera plus qu'heureux d'avoir un bébé avec toi, et vu comment il est avec Alexis il n'y a pas de doute, ce sera un père merveilleux ».

- « mm ... »

- « Et Castle n'est qu'une excuse, la vrai question en réalité, c'est ... toi, tu veux de ce bébé » ?

- « Je ne sais pas, je … je n'pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite, je … je ne sais même pas si je veux avoir un enfant pour le moment ».

- « Oui mais maintenant c'est arrivé. Ecoute, ne prend aucune décision sans y avoir bien réfléchi d'accord , et parles-en à Castle ».

Kate acquiesça, Lanie la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer, puis elle finit par remonter terminer sa paperasse avant de quitter le commissariat. Arrivée chez elle, elle se fit couler un bon bain. Entre temps elle se fixait dans le miroir, elle sortit son test et observa le résultat. « _Enceinte_ », elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce mot. Elle prit son portable, et prit rendez-vous avec son gynéco, et devait d'abord aller faire une prise de sang le lendemain. De plus, elle ne pourrait pas aller chercher Castle à l'aéroport, car son rendez-vous chez le gynéco était prévue à la même heure que l'arrivée de Rick.

**Quelques jours plus tard **

Kate se trouvait dans la salle d'attente, elle répondait au message de son écrivain qui allait atterrir d'ici quelques minutes à JFK, quand se fut à son tour d'entrer. Elle suivit le médecin dans le bureau tandis qu'il la fit asseoir pour lui parler de ses résultats sanguins.

- « Bon, tout d'abord Mademoiselle Beckett, vous êtes bien enceinte, vous en êtes à peu près à 4 semaines. Pour le moment il n'y a rien à dire, vos résultats sont très bons et vous êtes en parfaite santé ».

Le reste de la consultation s'avéra assez flou pour la policière après l'annonce du médecin. En sortant, elle appela Lanie et lui confirma ce que toutes deux pensaient. Une fois de retour au poste, elle s'installa derrière son bureau. Se sentant observée, elle releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à ses collègues. Elle se concentra sur l'un des dossiers et ne vit pas le temps passer. Presque une heure plus tard, elle se sentit à nouveau épiée, elle leva la tête et s'exclama :

- « C'est bon maintenant vous allez arrêter de me fixer » ! dit-elle en se levant pour se retrouver face à un Castle tout penaud. « Castle » !

- « Mm je suis désolé ».

- « Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est eux ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer depuis que je suis arrivée ».

Castle se retourna vers les gars.

- « Pourquoi vous l'observer toute la journée » ?

- « Demande-lui, nous on ne la suit plus depuis un bon moment ».

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » ?

- « Rien ! Et c'est ça qui m'agace » ! dit-elle en lançant un dossier sur son bureau.

- « Wahou, ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons l'occasion de te voir t'emporter comme ça ».

- « Quoi ? Tu trouves que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude » ?

- « Ben … Habituellement, tu es plutôt une "_obsédée_" du contrôle et là je viens juste d'arriver et tu es … bizarre ».

- « Je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout ».

Castle lui tendit un café qu'il venait d'acheter.

- « Tiens, je n'pouvais pas venir sans t'apporter un café ».

Quand Kate sentit l'odeur du café, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur. Elle se réinstalla dans sa chaise une main sur la bouche.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » ?

- « Rien, c'est juste que … je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à supporter le café ».

- « Tu en bois tellement que ça y est, tu en es écoeurée ».

- « Possible » dit-elle pensive.

- « Eh ... tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi et te reposer, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ».

Elle l'observa, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- « Mm, tu as sûrement raison, de toute façon j'ai fait assez d'heures sup. pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi à l'heure que je veux ».

- « Je me doute oui, sans moi pour te raisonner ».

Elle prit ses affaires, prévint les gars et quitta le commissariat en compagnie de son homme. Une fois chez elle, elle s'allongea sur son canapé complètement lessivée pendant que Castle s'attelait à préparer le dîner.

- « Tu as vu Alexis et Martha » ?

- « Oui j'ai passé du temps avec elles avant de te rejoindre au poste ».

- « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé » dit-il.

Il s'approcha, se pencha par-dessus le canapé et l'embrassa.

- « Non mais tu vas me le dire ».

- « Après l'avant-dernière séance de dédicaces, une fan m'a abordé, et il s'avère que c'est une experte sur Nikki et Rook ainsi que sur toi et moi. Enfin bref, nous discutions du dernier Nikki Heat et là elle m'a littéralement expliqué comment elle voyait la fin de la saga ».

- « Vraiment, et comment envisage t-elle l'avenir de tes personnages » .

- « Pour commencer, elle m'a suggéré que Rook devait à la fois se montrer romantique mais pas trop, tout en la demandant en mariage dans un lieu particulier pour eux ».

- « Rien que ça » !

- « Mm, ensuite, elle avait aussi son idée sur les enfants … ».

Kate se figea, elle se souvint soudain qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Castle, et elle avait du mal à supporter le fait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre, elle devait lui dire.

- « … Si c'est une fille, Cynthia, en hommage à la mère de Nikki et si c'est un garçon, James … pour Jameson, tu vois » ?

- « Oh merci Castle je n'aurais pas fait le lien james et jameson sans toi » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Castle vint s'installer sur le canapé, plaça les jambes de Kate sur lui avant de lui faire une moue, faussement vexé et de lui tourner le dos.

- « Mais quel gamin » ! s'exclama t-elle en riant, puis l'inspectrice l'embrassa dans le cou en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Enfin ! Si je devais confier la fin des aventures de Nikki à quelqu'un d'autre, je saurai qui appeler ».

- « Mm mm, mais tu ne le feras jamais ».

- « Non en effet, allez viens, le dîner est prêt ».

Après avoir débarrassé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Mais après avoir passé plusieurs semaines séparées, Castle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Légèrement réticente au début, Kate n'eut soudain plus qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui, ce qu'elle fit.

- « Whaou ! J'ai vraiment dû te manquer » ! s'exclama t-il surpris par cet assaut.

- « Tu n'as pas idée » répondit-elle avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent la nuit à rattraper toutes celles qu'ils avaient manquées au cours des dernières semaines.

Le lendemain matin, Rick ouvrit rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Kate se lever brusquement. Il la suivit et attendit derrière la porte.

- « Kate … ça va » ?

Il entendit un faible «_ oui _» entre deux vomissements. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Beckett sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es malade ? C'est comme ce qui t'es arrivée hier, t'as pas l'air bien encore ce matin ».

- « Castle … je … il faut qu'on parle ».

- « Euh … j'avoue que ça me fait peur que tu dises ça ».

- « Viens, tu vas me préparer de quoi petit déjeuner avant, d'accord ».

- « Si tu veux ».

Ils s'affairaient derrière les fourneaux tandis que Kate l'observait. Puis il s'approcha, déposa deux assiettes bien remplies et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- « Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler » ?

- « Mm, eh bien … y'a quelques jours, je n'étais pas très bien non plus, les gars on finit par appeler Lanie qui m'a demandé de passer la voir. On … On a discuté, et elle m'a fait comprendre certaines choses ».

- « Kate, tu commences à me faire peur, et je ne vois pas trop le rapport ».

- « Laisse-moi finir » !

- « Désolé »

- « Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'avais un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps, ça plus mes vomissements, elle a tout de suite fait le rapprochement … et m'a conseillé de prendre rendez-vous avec mon gynécologue ».

Castle était perdu, il était pendu à ses lèvres et écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait sans réellement comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- « … C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir quand tu as atterri, parce que j'étais chez mon gynéco ».

Elle observa Rick, il la regardait n'ayant toujours pas compris de quoi elle lui parlait. Il faut dire que sur ce coup là elle n'était pas très directe.

- « Oui et alors, il a trouvé ce que tu as » ? demanda t-il enfin.

- « On peut dire ça » répondit-elle surprise par sa question.

- « Alors c'est quoi » ?

- « T'es sérieux là » ?

- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, je suis censé déjà le savoir » ?

- « Après tout ce que je viens de te dire tu n'as toujours pas compris ».

- « Désolé, mais faut dire que tu n'es pas très précise, tu me parles de ton comportement, des gars, de Lanie et de ton gynéco. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que soit si tu n'es pas plus explicite ».

- « Je suis enceinte … »

**A suivre ...**


	11. Chapter 11

_- « Après tout ce que je viens de te dire tu n'as toujours pas compris »._

_- « Désolé, mais faut dire que tu n'es pas très précise, tu me parles de ton comportement, des gars, de Lanie et de ton gynéco. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que soit si tu n'es pas plus explicite »._

_- « Je suis enceinte … »_

- « … C'est assez explicite pour toi là » !

Kate l'observait, soudain elle se sentit un peu coupable. Elle avait peut-être été un peu brutale avec lui. Il était figé, complètement perdu et avait l'air de réfléchir à cent à l'heure.

- « Euh … dit quelque chose s'il te plaît » dit-elle timidement.

- « ... »

- « Rick » !

- « Oui désolé … tu … tu es sûre » ?

- « Mon gynéco me l'a confirmé alors oui, j'en suis sûre ».

Elle l'observait et Castle ne réagissait pas... Sa non-réaction l'effraya quelque peu. Puis soudain, un grand sourire illumina son visage, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- « Mais c'est génial ! On va avoir un bébé ! Je … je vais être papa » !

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Puis il se recula et la fixa.

- « Tu … tu n'es pas heureuse » ?

Elle baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il lui releva le visage.

- « Kate » ?

- « Je ne sais pas Castle, je … c'est … compliqué. On est ensemble depuis peu de temps et … c'est … c'est surtout que je n'sais pas si je suis prête à avoir un bébé ou même si … » elle hésita à poursuivre mais préféra être honnête avec lui. « … si j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant ».

Rick eu un mouvement de recul inconscient.

- « Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas le garder » ? la questionna t-il.

- « Non c'est pas ça, enfin … je ne sais pas, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu le saches, pour qu'on puisse y réfléchir ensemble et en discuter ».

- « Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et qu'avoir un bébé avec toi et fonder une famille c'est une chose à laquelle j'ai toujours pensé depuis que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi ».

Rick n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que parler « _de bébé et de fonder une famille_ » la faisait paniquer.

- « Ecoute, j'te connais, je sais que t'as peur, que tu n'as qu'une envie t'enfuir en courant pour échapper à tout ça, mais réfléchis, tu es la femme la plus généreuse, la plus intègre et la plus compétente que je connaisse. Tu serais une super maman ».

Voilà le mot qui l'effrayait le plus, « _maman _», c'était ce qu'elle était en train de devenir.

- « Castle, je … je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et je te promets que quand j'y verrais plus clair tu seras le premier à le savoir ».

Elle craignait qu'il ne le prenne mal et la repousse, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il s'approcha, caressa sa joue d'une main avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Prends ton temps, réfléchis bien et quoi que tu décides, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Et sache aussi qu'avoir ce bébé avec toi serait l'un de mes rêves qui se réalise ».

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Kate entra dans la morgue et vit sa meilleur amie assise à son bureau.

- « Hey »

- « Kate ! Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui » ?

- « Et bien disons que commencer la journée la tête dans les toilettes n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour être enthousiaste ».

- « Effectivement, et Castle, tu lui as parlé » ?

- « Oui ce matin ».

- « Et alors ! Qu'est qu'il t'a dit » ?

- « Il a réagi comme tu l'avait imaginé. Au début, il n'a eu aucune réaction, je pense que j'ai été un peu brutale en lui annonçant mais après … je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux ».

- « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, il est fou de toi alors il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Et toi, tu en es où exactement » ?

- « J'n'en sais rien, je lui ai dit que je n'étais encore sûre de rien et que j'avais encore besoin de temps pour y réfléchir ».

- « Et comment il a réagi » ?

- « Comme il le fait toujours, il m'a dit que quoique je décide il serait toujours là pour moi et qu'avoir un enfant avec moi c'était l'un de ses rêves ».

- « Cet homme est merveilleux ».

Kate acquiesça, puis elle passa les minutes qui suivirent à discuter de tout et de rien avec Lanie jusqu'à une petite gaffe de la métisse.

- « Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît » !

- « Euh … Javier m'a demandé en mariage ».

- « Whaou, et tu ne m'as rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu » ?

- « Rien pour l'instant, je lui ai dit que je devais réfléchir un peu avant de lui donner une réponse ».

- « Lanie Parish, l'experte pour donner des conseils a besoin de temps pour prendre une décision, j'ai un peu de mal à le croire ».

- « Bon d'accord, je connais déjà ma réponse, c'est juste pour voir sa réaction et le faire un peu poiroter ».

- « Mais quelle méchante fille tu fais, et donc tu vas lui dire quoi quand tu auras fini de le torturer ».

- « Depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble, c'est vraiment génial entre nous, et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé un homme. Alors pour moi la réponse est simple, c'est oui ».

- « C'est génial, je suis super contente pour vous ».

- « N'en parle à personne pour l'instant, surtout pas à Castle, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue devant lui ».

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, alors quand comptes-tu lui répondre » ?

- « La semaine prochaine, ce sera mon cadeau de la Saint-Valentin ».

- « C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas vraiment mieux comme cadeau ».

Kate finit par remonter quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à son bureau. Elle vit Espo s'approcher.

- « Tu vas bien aujourd'hui » ?

- « Oui, comme les autres jours » répondit-elle.

- « Tu … tu as parlé à Lanie ces derniers temps ».

- « Mm mm … Pourquoi » ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

- « Non non pour rien, comme ça juste … juste pour savoir ».

- « Tu n'as pas du boulot Javier » ?

- « Si si, j'y vais ».

Depuis plusieurs jours, Rick et Kate évitaient soigneusement de faire allusion à la grossesse de celle-ci et en particulier au commissariat. Beckett s'énervait régulièrement devant l'attitude de plus en plus protectrice de l'écrivain à chaque avancée de leur nouvelle enquête. Mais tout changea après ce qui c'était passé le matin même. Castle n'était pas avec elle pendant l'arrestation du meurtrier, et dès qu'il arriva au poste, elle entraîna Rick dans la salle de repos, referma la porte derrière eux pour être tranquilles et se précipita dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Y'a un problème » ? Il la serrait contre lui.

- « Je … je veux avoir ce bébé, je … je suis prête, je sais que je n'veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à notre bébé ».

- « C'est … c'est vrai, tu … tu es sûre » ?! s'esclama t-il.

- « Oui, j'ai rarement été aussi sûre de moi ».

- « T'es la meilleure, il n'y a pas plus heureux que moi en ce moment, je t'aime » !

Il souleva kate, la serra de toutes ses forces avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser. Kate avait très bien entendu ces trois petits mots magiques qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait depuis le cimetière. Puis soudain il se calma, se recula, l'observa et finit par lui poser la question qui venait d'investir son cerveau.

- « Qu'est … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » ? demanda t-il nerveusement.

- « J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce matin, et … et ce n'était pas pour moi que j'avais peur mais pour ce petit être qui grandit dans mon ventre ».

- « Raconte-moi, dit-moi ce qui s'est passé » ? redemanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

La policière inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

**Flashback**

_- « Beckett on a du nouveau, les infos sont arrivées, il a menti sur son alibi et en plus de ça on est sûr qu'il était bien présent ce soir là grâce au témoin. Cette fois, son avocat ne pourra pas nous prendre la tête, on a des preuves solides »._

_- « Alors en route, on a plus qu'à aller le coffrer »._

_Ils prirent la route et entrèrent dans le bâtiment du suspect. Espo frappa et demanda au tueur d'ouvrir la porte ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il défonca la porte d'un violent coup pied avant d'entrer arme à la main._

_- « Police ! Montrez-vous » !_

_Kate entra derrière lui. Elle avait fait à peine quelques pas quand elle entendit le son d'un fusil qui s'enclenche. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir le suspect armé d'un fusil à pompe, elle s'écria alors :_

_- « A couvert » !_

_Tous se précipitèrent derrière un rempart sous les tirs du suspect. Quand les tirs cessèrent, elle fit signe à Espo de passer par la gauche pendant qu'elle tentait une approche par la droite. Elle fit à peine quelques pas avant d'apercevoir le canon du fusil braqué sur elle, et plus particulièrement vers son abdomen. Soudain elle paniqua, « son bébé », elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce petit être qui dépendait déjà d'elle. Espo ne pouvait pas atteindre le suspect alors elle n'hésita pas une seconde, elle ne pensa qu'à lui et jeta son arme à terre avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Kate ne voulait prendre aucun risque, elle fit donc plusieurs pas en arrière avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle se sentit mal d'abandonner la situation aux mains de ses équipiers, mais elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ses émotions à cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir d'ici et se mettre ... et surtout son enfant à l'abri... en sécurité. Elle entendit un coup de feu et un corps tomba à terre. Elle était paralysée, ce fut Ryan qui vint lui parler, il posa une main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter._

_- « Beckett, c'est bon on l'a arrêté, il n'y a plus aucun risque »._

_Elle reprit enfin le contrôle et se releva avant de quitter rapidement l'appartement et de prendre une grande inspiration en s'appuyant sur sa voiture une fois à l'extérieur._

**Fin du Flashback**

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, il la prit dans ses bras.

- « Je n'veux plus ressentir ça à nouveau, cette sensation, cette peur qui m'a paralysé. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose désormais, je n'laisserai rien ni personne faire du mal à notre bébé. Tout ça m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai réalisé ce que cela impliquait et que je… je vais être maman »

Rick l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la serrer et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- « Je te promets une chose, on va être très heureux tous les trois ».

- « Je sais, j'en suis sûre même » répondit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle annonça sa décision à Lanie celle-ci sauta de joie en expliquant qu'elle serait une super tata.

Le soir même, Alexis venait dîner chez son père et tous deux souhaitaient annoncer la nouvelle à la mère et à la fille du romancier. Kate s'isola dans la chambre de l'écrivain avant leur arrivée et appela son père.

- « Katie » !

- « Bonjour papa, tu vas bien » ?

- « Oui et toi ma chérie, je suis content de t'entendre ».

- « Moi aussi ça va, papa es-tu libre demain » ?

- « Euh … en fin de matinée oui... pourquoi » ?

- « Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important ».

- « je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ».

- « Je préfère qu'on se voit, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler au téléphone ».

- « D'accord, on se retrouve dans notre restaurant habituel vers 11h30 ».

- « Très bien, à demain papa » .

- « A demain ma chérie ».

Après avoir raccroché, elle aida son homme à préparer la table avant l'arrivée d'Alexis. L'heure suivante, ils étaient tous les quatre attablés. Kate appréhendait beaucoup la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle qui a toujours été seule avec son père pourrait mal le prendre et elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas se mettre en travers de leur relation.

- « Alors ma puce, comment ça se passe la fac » ?

- « Pour l'instant tout va bien, c'est génial ».

- « Et tu n'as pas fait de rencontres spéciales ».

- « Si tu me demandes si j'ai un copain papa la réponse est … non pour l'instant. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes études ».

- « Richard qu'est-ce qu'il y a » ?

- « Pourquoi cette question mère » ?

- « Je te connais, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, alors que se passe t-il » ?

Castle se tourna vers Kate puis il décida de se lancer.

- « On a quelque chose à vous annoncer … » dit-il nerveusement.

Puis Kate prit la suite.

- « … Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que je suis … enceinte ».

Ils purent voir deux expressions différentes, la joie et la surprise.

Le visage de Martha se fendit d'un sourire de pur bonheur tandis que le visage d'Alexis se renfermait et se crispait. Puis la surprise passée, un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune rousse. La future grand-mère se leva et prit Kate dans ses bras, tandis qu'Alexis prenait son père dans les siens.

- « C'est merveilleux Katherine » !

- « Oui, je suis contente pour vous... papa ».

- « C'est vrai, ça te fait plaisir » ? questionna t-il.

La jeune fille prit à son tour la policière dans ses bras.

- « Oui papa, et puis … je vais enfin avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère » dit-elle avec un sourire.

- « Ouff … soupira t-il … on appréhendait un peu ta réaction » rajouta t-il.

- « Je dois avouer que sur le coup j'ai été un peu ... choquée. Apprendre à 19 ans qu'on ne sera plus fille unique c'est déroutant. Mais la surprise passée, c'est juste génial ».

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie puis Alexis les quitta pour rejoindre sa chambre sur le campus. Rick et Kate allèrent se coucher heureux et un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Le lendemain lorsque Kate annonça la nouvelle à son père, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux et lui murmura : « _ta mère serait vraiment très fière de toi Katie _».

**Quelques jours plus tard**

- « Lanie ! J'ai besoin de toi c'est très urgent » !

- « Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive » répondit la métisse surprise par l'arrivée de son amie.

- « J'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver un super cadeau pour Castle, je n'ai toujours pas trouver de cadeau de Saint-Valentin assez bien » expliqua t-elle devant le regard de la légiste.

- « Mm mm … trouver un beau cadeau pour ton écrivain, alors réfléchissons ».

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée à chercher un cadeau qui pourrait plaire au romancier. De son coté, Rick savait déjà très exactement ce qu'il allait offrir à la mère de son futur enfant.

Le soir même, lorsque Kate rentra au loft, elle put sentir la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine... signe d'un bon repas.

- « Castle » !

- « Oui ! Attends ! Ferme les yeux »

Il se précipita dans l'entrée déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur les yeux de la policière.

- « A quoi tu joues » ?

- « Je veux juste que tu es la surprise en ouvrant les yeux, allez avance doucement ».

Une fois dans le salon, il lui demanda de garder les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes. Enfin, il vint se replacer derrière elle avant de lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux. Kate fut émerveillée par l'intention de l'écrivain, il y avait des pétales de roses déposées un peu partout, et en particulier sur la table préparée par celui-ci ainsi que de nombreuses bougie allumées dans la pièce et des chandelles au centre de leur table.

- « Rick c'est magnifique »

- « Oui ? Tu sais ce n'est pas grand chose ».

Il s'installèrent et dégustèrent le très bon repas préparé par Castle.

- « Tu sais tu peux boire du vin ça n'me dérange pas ».

- « Non c'est bon, si tu ne peux pas en boire, moi non plus ».

- « Pourquoi, t'es enceinte toi aussi » ? dit-elle en ne pouvant retenir un sourire ironique.

- « Ah ah très drôle, tu m'as compris ».

- « Oui et c'est mignon de ta part ».

- « Que veux-tu je n'y peux rien, je sais que je suis adorable ».

- « Et modeste également » répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

- « Alors, tu veux ton cadeau ».

- « Mm mm, mais je te préviens, ne soit pas déçu si le mien et mieux que le tiens ».

- « Oh c'est toi qui risquerait d'être déçu ».

- « Voyons ça dans ce cas ».

L'écrivain se leva et fila rapidement dans son bureau tandis que Kate attrapa une feuille dans la poche de son manteau avant de rejoindre la table. Puis l'écrivain revint enfin les mains derrière le dos.

- « En fait, j'ai deux cadeaux, même s'il en a un qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Alors voilà le premier ».

Il lui tendit un petit écrin venant d'une bijouterie. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit lentement. Un magnifique bracelet en argent orné d'un petit cœur très discret.

- « Le petit cœur, c'est pour que tu saches que c'est toi qui possède le mien, et qu'il sera toujours à toi ».

Elle se leva, contourna la table et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'écrivain avant de l'embrasser.

- « Il est magnifique Castle, merci ... je … je t'aime » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Rick fut surpris par cette soudaine déclaration, mais un immense sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à son tour.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. Mm … alors maintenant, ton deuxième cadeaux ... » mais il fut coupé par Kate.

- « Non c'est mon tour … tiens » dit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est » ?

- « Regarde et lis ».

Il déplia et commença à lire ce qui était écrit. Kate observait son visage tentant de déceler la moindre émotion. Puis il releva le visage vers elle.

- « Tu … c'est …

**A suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

_Il déplia et commença à lire ce qui était écrit Kate observait son visage tentant de déceler la moindre émotion. Puis, il releva le visage vers elle._

_- « Tu … c'est … _

Elle acquiesça.

- « Oui, c'est mon préavis, j'ai prévenu mon propriétaire que j'allais sûrement bientôt déménager. Enfin … si tu veux bien de moi ici » ?

- « C'n'est pas juste » !

- « Quoi » ?! demanda t-elle surprise d'une telle réaction de sa part.

Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il serait heureux de cette nouvelle, et non déçu.

- « Tu vient de gâcher mon cadeau qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un ».

Beckett avait un peu de mal à le suivre, alors il lui tendit une deuxième petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit puis le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mm mm, une clef » ?

- « Oui, je voulais t'offrir cette clef et te demander si tu voulais emménager ici … avec moi. J'y pense depuis quelques temps mais j'avais peur que se soit trop tôt pour toi alors j'attendais, mais avec le bébé, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on habite ensemble. Mais tu viens de me l'offrir, alors je ne peux plus te faire la surprise maintenant».

- « C'est adorable, mais c'est mon cadeau pour toi ».

- « Oui et j'adore ton cadeau, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour me faire plaisir » dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- « Alors j'ai gagné » ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

Il acquiesça et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Le baiser devint vite de plus en plus fièvreux puis Rick s'écarta.

- « Mm, il y a autre chose qui t'attend, mais en faite c'est autant pour moi que pour toi ».

- « Oh vraiment » ? répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- « Mm mm » fit-il alors qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau .

Puis elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle vers leur chambre. Entre deux baisers, Rick lui murmura :

- « Il y a de … très bons côtés à la grossesse … comme … les hormones qui se déchaînent »

- « Mm … et t'as encore rien vu ».

Enfin, ils atteignèrent leur chambre, lorsque Rick ouvrit la porte, il repoussa lentement Kate et la retourna pour qu'elle regarde l'intérieur de la pièce.

- « Je … Whaou … Rick c'est ... »

La pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies et le sol était jonché de centaines, voire de milliers de pétales de roses, tout comme leur lit, où l'on pouvait observer un immense cœur fait de ces mêmes pétales.

- « Je voulais juste que ce soit inoubliable, après tout, c'est notre première Saint-Valentin ensemble alors ».

- « C'est parfait, c'est magnifique ».

- « Pas autant que toi » dit-il en déposant des dizaines de baisers dans son cou.

Kate pencha la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès puis se retourna et l'attira à elle. Rick la souleva et la déposa lentement sur le lit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement en voulant lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Kate de son côté souhaitait la même chose. Au bout de quelques instants, Rick dériva à nouveau vers son cou et elle entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements. Castle en fit de même et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se prouver leur amour l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent dans la chambre, Kate émergea lentement et finit par ouvrir un œil. Elle sentit un bras enserrant sa taille et un corps chaud collé à son dos ainsi qu'un souffle régulier dans sa nuque. Elle adorait se réveiller dans ses bras et désormais, c'est ainsi que chaque journée commencera. La policière se retourna lentement et observa son écrivain. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit sa respiration se faire moins régulière et vit ses paupières remuer légèrement, il se réveillait. Enfin, il finit par ouvrir un œil et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- « Bonjour, on émerge enfin » dit-elle toujours en souriant.

- « Mm … Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps » ? demanda t-il encore à moitié endormi.

- « Depuis quelques minutes » répondit-elle en se penchant et en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Baiser auquel il répondit très vite. Il la fit rapidement basculer et se retrouva au dessus d'elle l'embrassant dans le cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Elle reprit néanmoins rapidement le contrôle et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

- « Je vois que tu t'es vite réveillé » ?

- « Quand on a un réveil comme ça, on ne peut que très vite réagir ».

- « Mm mm … et désormais … on se réveillera de cette manière … tous les matins » lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Ils reprirent leurs activités de la nuit précédente jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie ne les dérange.

- « Non ! Ne répond pas ! S'il te plaît » ! s'exclama l'écrivain.

En vain, car la policière attrapa rapidement son téléphone.

- « Comment tu peux me faire ça »?!

- « Beckett ... » répondit-elle en riant à cause des plaintes de l'écrivain. « … Mm mm, je suis là dans 30 minutes ». Puis elle raccrocha.

Elle tenta de se lever mais l'écrivain lui attrapa le bras et la rallongea sur le lit.

- « Castle ... » soupira t-elle « … je dois aller travailler ».

- « C'est pas à ça que je pense ».

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- « Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais 30 minutes, ce n'est pas assez pour te préparer et prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ».

- « Je m'arrêterai prendre un truc en route ».

- « C'est ça le problème, t'es enceinte, tu dois te nourrir correctement et en plus tu manges pour deux maintenant ».

- « Castle ... » mais elle fut coupée par un Castle qui lui parla sèchement ce qui la surprit un peu.

- « Non ! Je suis très sérieux Kate tu ne sortiras pas d'ici t'en que tu n'auras pas pris un petit déjeuner ».

- « Et tu vas faire quoi, me séquestrer » !

- « Si c 'est nécessaire … oui »

Elle le fixa, souffla et finit par céder.

- « Bon, si tu le prépares le temps que j'aille sous la douche et je mangerai avant de partir ».

Il l'embrassa rapidement et quitta rapidement la chambre en direction de la cuisine. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Kate apparut et s'installa au comptoir pour déjeuner.

- « Kate je … je me demandais si ... »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle » ?

- « On devrait peut-être parler à Gates ».

- « De quoi » ? demanda t-elle en engloutissant ce que Rick venait de lui préparer.

- « De nous et du bébé »

Elle se stoppa et fixa le romancier.

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Imagine … si … si Gates te vire, on ne pourrait plus travailler ensemble » s'enquit-elle.

- « Franchement, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, je ne veux plus avoir à cacher mes sentiments pour toi, on va avoir un bébé et … je préfère devoir quitter le commissariat plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment. Et puis de toute façon, au pire je te retrouverai tous les soirs et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça ».

Surprise par les dires de l'écrivain, Kate se leva et l'embrassa.

- « C'est … tu vas vraiment me manquer si elle te demande de partir » lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- « Toi aussi tu me manqueras … Attends ! T'es d'accord ?»

- « Oui, je … veux aussi qu'on puisse vivre tout ça tranquillement sans aucune crainte, alors je suis prête à tout lui dire ».

Castle l'embrassa à nouveau, le baiser s'intensifia mais Kate mit fin à cet échange.

- « Je dois y aller maintenant, j'ai mangé alors mon geôlier vas t-il m'autoriser une promenade »

- « Si ce n'était qu'une promenade tu serais rentrée d'ici une heure » dit-il en l'accompagnant à la porte.

- « Oui mais je sais que tu vas très vite venir me surveiller au commissariat »

- « Te surveiller tout de suite les grand mots, non je viens t'épauler plutôt».

- « Oui bien sûr, mais tu es … très présent depuis que tu sais que je suis enceinte. Et j'adore, c'est vraiment adorable, mais parfois tu es... Ecoute ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es parfois un peu trop sur mon dos ».

- « Je suis désolé, c'est juste que ... Meredith a passé toute sa grossesse à m'éviter et … je … je veux juste profiter de ce que j'ai raté la première fois ».

- « C'est mignon, j'adore mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller, au contraire et la preuve je viens m'installer chez toi ».

- « Je te promets que je vais faire mon possible pour te laisser un peu d'espace ».

- « Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé non plus d'arrêter toutes tes petites intentions dont tu as d'habitude »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dit que j'allais essayer, pas que j'allais y arriver » lui répondit-il un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- « Mm … Bon faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, à tout à l'heure ».

Elle l'embrassa et ouvrit la porte avant d'être retenue.

- « On ira parler à Gates ensemble » ?

- « Oui, quand tu m'auras rejoint au poste ».

Il l'embrassa rapidement et la laissa filer.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Kate se dirigeait vers la morgue pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, lorsqu'elle entra, elle regretta de ne pas avoir frappé.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Je … je suis désolée ... je … désolée ».

Elle quitta rapidement le bureau de la métisse et remonta pour se rasseoir derrière le sien. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard c'est Lanie qui vint s'installer sur la chaise de Castle.

- « Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai interrompu »

- « Non c'est moi qui te fais mes excuses, on aurait pas du faire ça là-bas ».

- « C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme endroit. Mm … bref, j'imagine que tu lui as dit oui alors ».

- « Hier soir, si tu avais vu sa réaction, il était fou de joie ».

- « Je veux bien te croire, vu ce que je viens de voir ! Il est parti où d'ailleurs » ?

- « Et bien, il avait un peu peur de se retrouver face à toi alors il a préféré aller chercher le déjeuner avec Ryan ».

Kate ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui fit rire Lanie à son tour. Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que la légiste soit obligée de retourner travailler.

Une petite heure plus tard, Beckett finissait de taper son rapport lorsqu'elle entendit l'ascenseur arrivé à l'étage, elle releva la tête et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Castle s'approcha et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son bureau. Kate le fixa.

- « Quoi » ? demanda t-il.

- « Et mon café, il est où » ?

- « Euh … Tu ne le supportes plus et ce n'est pas bon pour … pour le bébé » dit-il en finissant par chuchoter et en se rapprochant un minimum.

- « Bon premièrement, si je veux boire du café, j'en boirai et deuxièmement tu m'en apportes depuis 5 ans maintenant et c'est la première fois que tu arrives sans mon café ».

- « Kate tu ne devrais pas en boire »

Elle soupira, se prit la tête dans les mains avant de relever la tête et de le fixer.

- « On va faire un deal. Dans le cas où je pourrais boire du café, j'aurais le droit d'en boire un par jour d'accord ».

Rick l'observa, il n'obtiendrait pas raison alors il acquiesça. Un café par jour c'était raisonnable sachant sa consommation habituelle et puis si ce n'était qu'un seul ça ne changerait rien pour le bébé.

- « C'est d'accord ».

Elle frappa ses mains en signe de victoire.

- « Bon tu es prête » ?

- « Allons-y » répondit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la capitaine, frappèrent et entrèrent après en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

- « Que se passe t-il lieutenant » ?

- « Hum … Castle et moi aimerions vous parler de quelque chose d'important ».

Cette phrase fit tiquer la chef, elle releva la tête ferma le dossier qu'elle lisait et leur fit face.

- « Je vous écoute, de quoi souhaitez-vous me parler » ?

Kate lança un regard à Rick avant d'inspirer un bon coup et de s'expliquer.

- « Voilà depuis quelques mois Castle et moi sommes plus que des collègues »

Gates les fixa tour à tour avant de s'exprimer.

- « Mm mm, et c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire lieutenant Beckett » ?

- « Je … vous … vous étiez déjà au courant » ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- « Comment pensez-vous que je suis devenue Capitaine, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me cacher quelque chose ici » ?

- « Je … Vous n'avez rien dit, pourquoi » ?

- « Et bien Monsieur castle ne travaille pas réellement ici et tant que je ne voyais rien qui ne soit pas professionnel ça ne me dérangeait pas. Et ça ne me dérangera pas tant que ce sera ainsi » leur fit-elle comprendre.

- « Merci Capitaine » ! s'exclama Castle.

Beckett fixait sa chef puis finit par lui sourire.

- « Merci Capitaine ».

- « Vous le méritez, mais il est certain que je ne vois pas de quoi nous parlons » répondit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Bien sûr » dit à son tour Kate.

- « Autres choses ou c'est tout ce dont nous devions discuter » ?

- « En faites Capitaine, nous avons ... » Mais il fut coupé par sa compagne.

- « Non c'est tout, je vous remercie chef » dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau de sa supérieure.

Castle la suivit et ils se réinstallèrent comme précédemment.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ce que j'avais à dire ».

- « Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas prête à dire à Gates que je suis enceinte ».

- « Mais enfin ! C'est … il ne faut pas rire avec ça, tu as toi même eu la peur de ta vie la semaine dernière et maintenant tu ne veux rien dire ».

- « Oui j'ai eu peur mais maintenant je sais que je ferai beaucoup plus attention à moi, mais je … Gates n'a pas à le savoir maintenant, ça fait à peine un mois que je suis enceinte, c'est … je ne veux pas lui dire maintenant, c'est tout, elle me mettrait sur la touche et je ne veux pas rester cloîtrer ici toutes mes journées à faire de la paperasse ... » répondit-elle avec détermination.

- « Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, on lui dira plus tard »

- « Merci » dit-elle en serrant brièvement sa main.

Et le reste de leur journée se passa tranquillement.

**Deux mois plus tard**

La policière avait rendu les clés de son appartement et vivait désormais officiellement avec Castle. Ils étaient plus heureux que jamais et profitaient un maximum de la grossesse de Beckett.

Kate était assise à son bureau lorsque Gates lui demanda de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

- « Vous désirez quelque chose chef » ?

- « A combien êtes-vous » ?

- « Pardon, combien de quoi » ?

- « Vous me prenez à ce point pour une idiote, j'ai des enfants je vous rappelle » ?

- « Non Capitaine ! Je ... »

- « Ecoutez lieutenant cette façon de vous protéger, dès que vous êtes en présence d'un suspect, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous posez votre main sur votre ventre dans une posture défensive à chaque fois. Alors à combien de semaines en êtes-vous » ?

- « Je vais entamer ma quinzième semaine ».

- « Puis-je savoir pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt, avant que ce soit à moi de le remarquer » ?

- « Je savais que vous me mettriez sur la touche si vous étiez au courant ».

- « Mm mm, en effet, vous ne pouvez plus faire tout ce dont vous avez l'habitude, mais je vous autorise à continuer d'enquêter à l'extérieur jusqu'à votre sixième mois, sauf en ce qui concerne l'appréhension des suspects, vous n'y participerez plus désormais. Une fois votre second trimestre terminé, vous ne quitterez plus le commissariat. Suis-je assez claire » ?

- « Oui Capitaine ».

- « Bien, nous avons terminé ».

Kate commença à quitter le bureau quand sa supérieure la rappela.

- « Oh et félicitations lieutenant » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Merci ».

Le soir même en rentrant, elle expliqua à Castle ce qui s'était passé.

- « C'est bien, tu peux quand même continuer à aller sur le terrain encore un peu ».

- « Oui, je suis contente en faite, elle ne me met pas à l'écart des enquêtes ».

- « Je suis content pour toi, et pour moi, car si tu continues à aller sur le terrain alors moi aussi ».

Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se lova contre lui pour regarder la télé. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » ? s'enquit-il.

- « Je crois que j'avais raison, tu nous fait une petite couvade » lui dit-elle en tapotant sur le ventre de l'écrivain.

- « Une quoi » ?

- « Une couvade, c'est un phénomène assez banal chez les futurs papa, en général pour un premier enfant ».

- « Comment tu … Et c'est quoi ce phénomène » ?

- « Et bien quand un futur papa fait une couvade, il prend du poids pendant la grossesse, il mange tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure, et je le sais parce que j'ai lu un magazine qui en parlait ».

Castle se redressa et passa une main sur son ventre.

- « Tu veux dire que j'ai pris trop de poids c'est ça » ?

- « Non Castle, je veux dire que tu as pris un peu de ventre et que je voulais te taquiner » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Mais même si j'adore ton petit bidon tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu manges de temps en temps, parce que depuis que tu sais que je suis enceinte, je te signale que tu grignotes toute la journée ».

Kate éclata de rire devant sa moue boudeuse. Piqué au vif, l'écrivain n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- « Ah ah, vas-y rigole … rigole mais je me demande bien qui peux venir se servir et vider le frigo presque toutes les nuits ».

La policière perdit immédiatement son sourire.

- « Ah on rigole moins maintenant ! »

- « C'n'est pas gentil de te moquer ».

- « C'est toi, qui a commencé ! »

- « Oui mais moi je suis enceinte, j'ai une raison pour avoir des fringales et toi c'est quoi ton excuse » répondit-elle légèrement vexée.

Voyant qu'elle lui en voulait, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

- « Je suis désolé, excuse-moi ».

- « Tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre ce genre de choses alors que bientôt je serai tellement grosse que tu ne seras plus attiré par moi ».

- « Tu dis vraiment n''importe quoi, tu es magnifique, tu es voluptueuse, et tu t'embellis de jour en jour, chaque jour qui passe te rend encore plus belle » lui dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- « Excuse-moi également, je n'aurais pas dû me moquer, c'est juste que parfois je … j'ai envie de t'embêter, souvent même en ce moment ».

L'écrivain la fixa.

- « Pourquoi » ?

- « Ah bas ça j'en sais rien, ce sont des envies qui me prennent comme ça ».

- « Mm mm, tu vois au moment où nous parlons, j'ai une envie qui me traverse l'esprit ».

- « Ah oui » répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se détacha de ses bras et se leva avant de continuer.

- « Et c'est quoi cette idée » ?

- « Et bien disons que si je te montrais ce serait mieux ».

- « Oui pourquoi pas … enfin si tu arrives à me rattraper » !

La policière s'élança en direction de leur chambre, son écrivain sur les talons.

**Sixième mois de grossesse**

Rick et Kate attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente avant de passer pour l'échographie de la jeune femme. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de trouver des prénoms qui leurs plaisent à tous les deux.

- « Cosmo ! Allez c'est génial comme prénom pour un garçon » s'exclama t-il.

- « Tu te moques de moi ! Cosmo … Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Pluton ou Jupiter si c'est un garçon ».

- « C'est pas mal non plus, tu ...» Il ne put finir sa phrase.

- « C'était ironique Castle, on n'appelera pas notre bébé Cosmo que se soit un garçon ou une fille. Je me demande comment Alexis peut avoir un prénom normal avec des idées comme les tiennes ».

- « Si elle avait été un garçon, elle s'appellerait Cosmo aujourd'hui ».

- « La pauvre, elle se serait fait taper dessus à l'école ».

- « Je t'écoute, si tu as des idées vas-y ».

- « Je préfère attendre de connaître le sexe pour chercher un prénom » répondit-elle.

Puis le médecin les appela avant de les inviter à entrer.

- « Bonjour Mademoiselle Beckett, Monsieur Castle, asseyez-vous je vous en prie ».

Il posa quelques questions avant de demander à Kate de s'installer pour l'échographie. Rick se plaça à ses côtés tandis qu'elle attrapa sa main et la serra. Au bout de quelques minutes après leur avoir montrer différentes parties du corps du bébé, le médecin parla du sujet qui les interressait réellement aujourd'hui.

- « Alors, souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de votre bébé » ?

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard avant de répondre «_OUI_» sans hésitation.

- « Bien dans ce cas ... vous allez avoir …

**A suivre ...**


End file.
